Harry Potter and the Scrolls of Amor
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: (COMPLETE! OotP SPOILERS) The year is 2010, and Mr Dudley Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive, is about to have a very bad day. Sequel to the Torch of Caelum. HG, RH, NL.
1. Chapter 1: Doctor Chrystan's Discovery

Chapter One: Doctor Chrystan's Discovery  
  
Harry James Potter, known across the wizarding world as The Boy Who Lived - due to his surviving what should have been a fatal attack by the dark wizard Voldemort at the age of fifteen months old and on several occasions since - was having probably the best summer in his life. Up until this year, he had been required to spend at least some of his holiday with his odious relatives, the Dursley family, due to a piece of ancient magic surrounding their house that protected him from his enemies - among whom the above-mentioned dark wizard could be counted. However, after his godfather, Sirius Black had returned from 'the dead' on Harry's sixteenth birthday and been proven innocent of criminal charges that he had been imprisoned for fifteen years before, Harry was able to move into the Potter ancestral home with his godfather, his father's other best friend Remus Lupin, Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks (who strangely preferred to be known by her surname) and Sirius' sometime girlfriend Leona White. And this year he was also joined by three people closer in age to himself: his eleven- year old cousin, Jamie and two third cousins, Susan and Anita Bones, who had been orphaned due to an attack on their family by Death Eaters (Voldemort's followers) about a week before Christmas.  
  
With the three girls at the castle - known as Gryphon's Eyrie - to keep him company, the first couple of weeks of the holiday passed relatively quickly and with rather more fun than previous years had, but Harry was keenly aware that something was still missing, in fact if he were perfectly honest four or five things - or rather people - were missing: his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley and his other two 'sidekicks' Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. However, it was his birthday in about a fortnight and he was fairly sure that Hermione and the Weasleys at least, would be coming to stay at Gryphon's Eyrie then, but he was waiting for the letter from Ginny to confirm this.  
  
At that moment, Harry heard the swooshing sound that suggested a winged creature had flown in through the open doors leading to the balcony. Opening his eyes and sitting up, Harry confirmed that he did indeed have an avian visitor, specifically a very familiar snowy owl. "Hi Hedley," said Harry, reaching under his pillow for his wand holster. "Have you got a letter for me?"  
  
The owl hooted in agreement and flew to Harry's outstretched arm. When he landed, Harry quickly untied the letter attached to his ankles. "Why don't you go and wait in the Owlery?" he suggested. "I'm sure Velik will give you something to eat."  
  
Hedley hooted gratefully and took off again, swooping back out of the balcony doors. Harry slit open the envelope and removed the note within:  
  
Dear Harry, I hope you and the others are doing fine. Things are pretty tense here, Dad, Bill and Fleur are never at home and I'm pretty sure that the twins are working for the Order too. Ron and Hermione are busy with studying and research, but as I've finished my holiday work, things are pretty dull for me, so I can't wait to come to see you on your birthday. See you soon,  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
----  
  
When Harry walked into the dining room a few hours later, most of the permanent residents were present: Jamie, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Civis the hobgoblin were there, as were the Guardians Jason Draper and Corrine Anderson. Harry slid into his seat between Sirius and Jamie and turned to Remus. "How's the research going?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Harry," the werewolf admitted with a sigh. "Rex, Leona and I have gone through about two-thirds of the scrolls in the library, but we haven't found the right one yet. I'm going to go back as soon as I've eaten to give Leona a break." he paused as Velky set a plate of food in front of him. "Rex thinks we'll be done by the end of the week."  
  
"And if you don't find what you're looking for?" asked Harry. "What do we do then?"  
  
"We keep looking, Harry," Remus replied calmly. "We must find it..."  
  
"The safety of the world depends on it."  
  
----  
  
Everything was relatively quiet for the next couple of days, but when Corrine flew out to the spot in the mountains where Harry, Civis and the girls had flown to for a picnic, it was obvious that something was up. Harry stood up and moved to her side as he fought to catch her breath. "What's wrong, Corinne?" he asked her once she stopped panting.  
  
"Remus and Dr Chrystan need to see you in the library immediately," she replied.  
  
"Have they found something?" Jamie asked.  
  
The red-haired witch shrugged, "I don't know, but they said it was urgent."  
  
"Tell them we're on our way," Harry told her.  
  
Corinne nodded and took off again.  
  
"I'll clear everything up," Civis offered. "Then the rest of you can take the horses back."  
  
Harry, who was already mounted on his stallion, Ravlin nodded and pulled Jamie up behind him and took off. The Bones sisters took only a moment to mount the dapple-grey gelding, Susurrus, and followed.  
  
Thanks to the speed of the two Granians, it only took a few minutes to travel the ten miles back to the castle. When they landed outside the stable, Harry handed Ravlin over to Jamie and then set off for the keep at a run.  
  
When he entered the Library, he found that several other people had joined the two scholars: Sirius, Leona White, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick, and Mad-Eye Moody. "Have you found it?" Harry asked eagerly as he moved to join them.  
  
"We have indeed, Harry," Remus confirmed and indicated the piece of parchment spread out on the table. "Rex, do you mind?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you," said Remus and bent down slightly to get a better look. "Now, it's written Ancient Latin, which I'm. a little rusty at, but I'm sure Rex will correct me if I get anything wrong?"  
  
After receiving another nod, he continued. "The bad news is, this is the most complex ritual I have ever seen," Remus admitted. "We need to locate a magical sceptre and five magical rings, pair up each artefact with six people along very specific emotional criteria and then hold off Voldemort and his allies long enough to cast a complex, eighteen word spell."  
  
"Can we do it?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dr Chrystan thought for a moment before answering. "If we can locate the Sceptre and the Channelling Rings and we can find six people with the right connections and enough power to survive the ritual, then yes. If not..."  
  
"Then we must find them," concluded Dumbledore. "Quickly and quietly so that Voldemort does not find out and move against us."  
  
"So let's get on with it," said Harry and left.  
  
----  
  
Harry, Jamie and Sirius spent much of the next two weeks in the dungeon vaults which housed many the valuable jewellery, paintings, statues and other treasures that Harry's family had acquired over the centuries, and by the time Hermione, Mark, the Weasleys and some of Harry's other friends descended on Gryphon's Eyrie to celebrate the two Potters' birthdays, they had unearthed two of the rings: The Accipus Sapphire and the Fide Emerald. However, after spending the previous three days searching with no effect they decided that the sceptre and the other rings must be stored somewhere else.  
  
Their birthday party itself was a great success featuring as it did probably the most sumptuous feast the house-elves had produced yet and the exciting Quidditch match between the 'youth team' - featuring Harry, Ron, Jamie, Ginny, and the twins - and the 'old hands' - Charlie, Sirius, Draper, Helena Weyling, Bill, and Betty Kale - which finished after four hours of intense and occasionally brutal action when Harry caught the Snitch giving the victory to the 'youth team' by a whopping two-hundred points.  
  
The presents themselves were also more than satisfactory: Harry received the usual selection of clothes, books and sweets as well as an argentium throwing knife in a dragonhide quick-release wrist holder from Tonks and a Pocket Secrecy Sensor from Mad-Eye Moody; Jamie also received quite a few presents, almost as many as Harry, although the two presents that pleased her the most were a knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley and the Firebolt racing broom that she got from Harry.  
  
----  
  
The next couple of weeks passed quickly, with the students spreading their time between studying, flying out to the mountains to explore and have picnics, and - in the case of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Jamie - practicing Quidditch with help from Charlie, the twins, and Betty Kale.  
  
Later that evening, Serina Weyling returned to the Eyrie with a package and some good news - she had broken into Malfoy Manor and removed the Sceptre of Amor from Lucius' treasury. Two days later, Bill returned from a search of the goblin antique shops in Diagon Alley with the Verus Onyx, and after a search of the Gringotts sale archives, Fleur also added the Libido Ruby to the tally.  
  
"Only one more to go," Harry reminded the Defence Council when they joined in the Gryphon's Eyrie Library that afternoon.  
  
"Yes, there is," agreed Dumbledore. "And I believe I know where the last one is, but we may have problems getting it."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry. "Where is it?"  
  
"In one of the rooms at the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore replied. "I have tried to get them to give it up, but they won't and its security is too tight for Serina to penetrate."  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
"Could you, Rex?" asked Harry, hopefully.  
  
The brawny historian smiled wolfishly. "No problemo."  
  
----  
  
Dr Chrystan left immediately for London and when he returned three hours later, carrying a small black box, he entered the dining room and handed it to Harry. Harry looked down at the box, then up at the librarian. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I don't want to know how you got it. Do I?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably not," Dr Chrystan agreed. "I'll see you around, Harry."  
  
"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?"  
  
"My people do not need to eat," said Dr Chrystan and left.  
  
"Well, that answers that," said Harry. "I guess it's time to get this show on the road."  
  
He walked over to where the two ex-Marauders were sitting chatting with Tonks and Leona and bent down to talk to them. Both men listened for a moment and then nodded to show that they agreed, when Harry moved off and slipped into his chair between Jamie and Ginny, Remus got up and headed for his study.  
  
"What was that about?" Ginny asked him once he had finished served himself. Jamie opened her mouth to answer but a look from Harry silenced her.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Leona and I have been working with the rest of the Defence Council to unearth a spell that will give us a chance to defeat Voldemort," Harry told her. "Unfortunately, the only spell we could find is incredibly old and complex and requires six mystic foci and some very specific magical bonds to work."  
  
"And that box contains one of the foci?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, the last one," Harry confirmed. "Now all I have to do is figure out who should join me in the ritual."  
  
"Join you?"  
  
"Yes, the spell needs the magical power of six people to work," Harry told her. "I think that most of them will be wizards but I'll need at least one witch because of the nature of one of the bonds." Here he paused. "I've asked Remus to contact Albus, Hagrid, your mum and dad, and if he can spare the time, Mad-Eye Moody. I want everyone in the auditorium at midnight. I'm going to do the ritual then."  
  
Both girls looked a little nervous at this prospect, but agreed to spread the word.  
  
A/N: Sorry to end the first chapter on a cliff-hanger, but I haven't got very much of the first half planned out so I'm taking it slow with what I have got so that I don't come to a grinding halt after a couple of chapters and spend a month or two trying to pull everything back to together. Which has happened to me before! However, I do have Chapter Two (and maybe Chapter Three) planned out in my head so they probably won't take much more than a week to ten days each to write. On another note, I'd like to thank everyone for the support and encouragement I received while writing Harry Potter and the Torch of Caelum and I hope that you will all enjoy the sequel as much as you did it. I would also like to address a few points that were raised in reviews posted after I 'went to press' with the last chapter of ToC: dancer24 over at GryffindorTower.Net wanted to know what religions were influenced by the Caelumi, well the answer to that is double- sided - most of them and none of them. It is my personal view that there are enough common threads in most religions (with the possible exception of the folk religions like those of Native Americans) that they may have actually came about due to contact with the same supreme deity and his (or her) entourage, and that the differences in peoples circumstances, psychology etc. meant that they viewed 'God' in different ways (a good example of this actually happening would be the different views about who Jesus was that are held by Jews, Muslims and Christians); and Dearc Aillse of FanFiction.Net wants to know what happened to Lord Aduro Deunatus and whether he is, as Harry suggested, also Dr Rex Chrystan, while I am not going to say whether he is or not, I will say that there is a very suggestive clue near the end of this chapter. I'll try and get Chapter Two up as quickly as possible, but don't expect before next week. As always, please review (on FF.Net or by email), especially if you have any questions. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Stones of Amor

Chapter Two: The Stones of Amor  
  
When Harry entered the auditorium about five minutes before midnight with Ginny, Jamie, Mark and Civis in tow, most of those he had invited were already there: the rest of the Weasley family (expect for Percy of course), Hermione, Luna, Neville, Romulus, Blaise, the Bones sisters, Sirius, Remus, Leona and Tonks were all present, as were Draper, Sandra, Harker, Dr Chrystan, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
  
"Who are we waiting for, Gin?" Harry asked as he moved to the centre of the room.  
  
"Just Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore," Ginny reminded him softly.  
  
"Good," said Harry. "Then I can get started with the explanation. Albus will probably explain things to Hagrid on the way here."  
  
Ginny nodded her agreement and then at a glance from Harry, took Jamie and Mark by the arm and towed them over to where Hermione and her family were standing. Harry took a deep breath and looked around the hall. "I am sure most of you are probably wondering why I have called you here today at such a late hour. Well, I'm sorry the hour was unavoidable, but I will be as brief as possible.  
  
"Just over a year ago - not long after Sirius to fall into a portal into Necrodemus, a death dimension from which he was rescued by an ally of ours called Lord Aduro - I discovered that sixteen years ago that Sibyll Trelawney, during a job interview with Professor Dumbledore, told him the following prophecy: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
  
"As most of you know - or could probably guess - the prophecy refers to me," Harry concluded dryly. "At the time no-one actually knew what the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' could be. But, just over a month ago, Dr Chrystan located a reference to a ritual which fit the bill, and a few weeks ago he and Remus managed to find the actual spell itself."  
  
At this moment, the door behind Harry opened and Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore entered, followed by Professors McGonagall and Snape. "I hope I'm not too late, Harry?"  
  
"Not at all, Albus," Harry reassured him. "I was just bringing everyone up to speed."  
  
"Then by all means continue. Do you have any objection to Severus and Minerva joining us?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "As I was saying... A few weeks ago, the scroll on which the spell was written was found in the library here at Gryphon's Eyrie and we were able to find out exactly what the spell was. The spell, called Amorae Excisium, is a Spell of Destruction created by the Lord Guardian Amor of Caelum to destroy those who use of the darkest of magic. It is split into two elements: one part, the actual spell itself is an invocation eighteen words long written in Ancient Latin; the other part, is a Power Channelling Charm which will give me the power needed to activate the spell.  
  
"The first part I will attend to myself, but the second part requires that five people be bound to me by five magical stones so I can share their power. It has taken us a while to locate the stones, and also the sceptre I need to deploy the spell but we have them all now, so it is time for me to select my stone bearers, and after careful thought I have." Here he paused and turned to Civis who held out the wooden box he was carrying. Harry flipped open the lid to reveal the five Channelling Rings arranged in a pentagram around the Sceptre on a red velvet case - the same case that Serina Weyling had stolen from Malfoy Manor. Harry reached in and plucked out the first ring, then turned back to the assembled crowd. "First. Ron Weasley."  
  
Ron grinned and walked up to Harry. "Ron, I know our friendship has had its ups and downs over the years, but the day we first met on the Hogwarts Express, when you were able to look past the myth of the Boy-Who-Lived and accept me as who I really was, just plain Harry Potter, was one of the best days of my life up till then and your continued acceptance is still vitally important to me know. So for that reason, I want you to take the Accipus Sapphire."  
  
Ron nodded, and took the ring and slid it onto his right ring finger, then as if obeying an unspoken instruction he moved to stand at Harry's right. Harry turned back to Civis and retrieved another ring. "Jamie Potter."  
  
When Jamie joined him, he looked into her eyes and spoke. "Jamie, you have only been in my life for less than a year, but already I cannot imagine life without you. From the moment I met you I have felt a kinship with you, and your faith in me has helped me a lot during what hasn't been an easy year. So for that reason, I would like you to have the Fide Emerald."  
  
Jamie held up her right hand and Harry, with a smile, placed the ring on her ring finger. When Jamie had moved to her place on his left, Harry took a third ring from the box. "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione, when we first met we didn't get along - I couldn't stand your attitude and you couldn't see past my fame. But then something happened - with Ron's help, I rescued you from a mountain troll - and we became friends. And from that day, you have been my most loyal and true friend, always there when I need you, and always looking out for my best interests, whether I realise it or not. So Hermione, will you take the Fedilis Amber and help me again?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry slid the golden-yellow stone onto her right ring finger. Hermione paused for a moment, then walked behind him to stand behind and little to the right of Ron. With Hermione in place, Harry took the last-but-one ring from the case. "Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ginny rose from her perch against the wall and walked over to him. When she was within arm's length, Harry reached out and took her hand. "Ginny, you have been part of my life since I first joined our world. At first, I only knew as the little sister of one of my best friend's and the girl who had a crush on me; then I knew you as the girl who had been duped by Voldemort and taken into the Chamber of Secrets; it wasn't until two years ago, in my fifth year and your fourth, that I truly began to get to know the real you: the prankster, the Quidditch player, the person who was able to get through to me during some of my worse days that year. But it wasn't until New Years Day that I truly knew what you meant to me. Ginny, you are my soulmate, my girlfriend, and my love. Will you take this ring, the Libido Ruby, and stand by my side against Voldemort?"  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes and smiled. "I will."  
  
Harry slid the ring onto her hand and waited for her to take her place at his back, then he removed the last ring from the box. "Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius glanced at Harry in surprise, then at Remus, but didn't move until Leona and Tonks prodded him forward. When he stood within arm's length of Harry, Harry spoke. "Sirius, Godfather, you have been an important part of my life for only the past third years - due to circumstances beyond our control - but during that time you have always tried to be honest with me, and not hide from me what I needed to know and that has made a great difference to me. For that reason, I would like you wear the Verus Onyx. Will you wear it and loan me your power against our common enemy?" he asked, holding out the inky black jewel which gleamed in it's gold setting. Sirius nodded and slipped it onto his place between Ginny and Jamie.  
  
Harry turned once more, and took up the gold sceptre, then turned back to face the others. "Now, the pentagram is complete," he declared. "When the time comes, our power, and that of the Sceptre of Amor, unified by the Concordia Diamond, will banish Voldemort once and for all."  
  
"And I for one," he added. "Can't wait."  
  
----  
  
Harry left the auditorium alone, he wanted to give everyone a chance to take things in, but by the time he got back to his room, Ron was waiting for him.  
  
"What's up, Ron?" he asked, brushing past his friend to reach his door and unlock it.  
  
Ron followed him inside and took a seat. He looked a little reluctant to say anything. "It's just, about what you said to Ginny when you gave her ring to her..." There he paused. "Are you...?"  
  
Harry smiled to himself, he knew he'd have to deal with this issue soon, so he knew what he wanted to say. "Relax Ron, I would never even think of do anything with Ginny that she - that we - weren't ready for. We've only been together for about nine months and unlike you and Hermione we hadn't been best friends for years beforehand."  
  
"That's good Harry, but if you do hurt her..." he trailed off, but it was obvious what he wasn't saying."  
  
"I won't Ron," Harry assured his friend. "We haven't got that yet to be honest. Sure, we've kissed and we hug a lot, but the closest we've got to what you're worried about was the times we fell asleep studying in the common room or my office. We haven't talked about aloud, but I think we've both decided to take it slow for now."  
  
"Good," said Ron, getting up and heading for the door. "I'll see you in the morning, Harry."  
  
"Night Ron."  
  
Once he was alone, Harry undressed and got into bed. A few minutes later he was asleep, and despite his denials, his dreams - which were about him and Ginny - were of a kind that the girl herself might approve of, but her youngest brother would not.  
  
----  
  
Two days later, Harry was sitting at the breakfast table enjoying a late breakfast with Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Ginny and Jamie, when he realised they had done one of their summer traditions. "Sirius?"  
  
His godfather looked up from his breakfast at him. "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Aren't we going in to London for our supplies? Term'll be starting soon."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I wanted to try and get the thing with the Scroll of Amor before we went in," he admitted, glancing down at the black onyx ring on his right ring finger. "We could go today if you want to."  
  
Harry thought about it for a minute or two before replying. "Okay, how soon can everything be ready to go?"  
  
"We can go as soon as everyone's together. Bill and Fleur have to work, but Jason, Corinne, Jarred and Antonia are free and with Remus, Tonks and I along you should be safe enough."  
  
"Don't forget Civis," Harry reminded him.  
  
Sirius grinned. "No kidding, he's not someone to mess with."  
  
True to his word, they managed to round up the other students within an hour and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron immediately.  
  
"Let's split up," suggested Harry, when they left Gringotts Wizarding Bank about an hour later. "Ron, Hermione, could you stay with Remus and Tonks?" His two friends nodded agreement. Harry pondered for a moment then turned to the main clump of the group. "Neville, Luna, you can have Jason and Corrine; Susan, Anita, you can have Antonia and Jarred."  
  
"Which leaves Civis and I with you and Ginny, Jamie and Mark?" Sirius said.  
  
Harry nodded, "As long that's okay with you, Gin?"  
  
"Sure Harry," agreed Ginny. "Where shall we go first?"  
  
"I need to get some new robes, then we need to stop off at the Apothecary and then meet up with Ron and 'Mione in Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"Sounds good," Ginny agreed. "Let's go."  
  
"You can go wherever in Diagon Alley you want to," Harry told them. "But I want everyone meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours."  
  
The group agreed immediately, then Neville, Luna and the Bones sisters disappeared immediately with their bodyguards in tow, and after a minute or two Ron and Hermione disappeared in the direction of the book shop. Harry and his group headed for Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.  
  
In Madam Malkin's, Harry bought two new sets of black Hogwarts uniforms, and a more fancy set of black and red velvet dress robes. He also bought another set of robes each for Jamie and Mark, although Ginny refused an offer of new robes saying that the ones Bill had bought for her the year before were still good enough. Realising that he'd actually paid for those too, Harry decided not to press the issue and handed over the gold for the robes they had selected and took one of the proffered bags and indicated that Civis should take the other.  
  
After a brief stop at Gladrags, they headed for the Apothecary. Romulus and Blaise were in there buying their new potion-making kits. Harry and Ginny quickly assembled the ingredients they needed for their own potion kits and added a few items for Jamie and Mark and took everything to the counter. Before could Ginny could object Harry handed over enough gold to pay her things as well as Jamie's and Mark's.  
  
"If you want to pay me back you can buy me an ice-cream," Harry told her as the group left the shop. Romulus and Blaise's bodyguard, Barbara Freen, stepped out from the shadows at the side of the building and fell in beside Sirius.  
  
They met up with Ron and Hermione in Flourish and Blotts, Ginny, Jamie and Mark headed for the fiction section while Harry went look for their friends: Hermione, as usual had her nose buried in a book, Alchemical Application of Animal Blood on this occasion, but surprisingly Ron was also seemed to be intently reading a book of his own, Harry peeked at the title of the book. "Legal Principles in Law Enforcement? Why are you interested in that?"  
  
Ron jumped. "Harry! You made me jump!"  
  
"Sorry. The book?" Harry asked again, indicating the law text.  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't have the grades to get onto the Auror program, so I thought I'd look into becoming a Hit Wizard."  
  
"That's great Ron," said Harry with feeling. He'd been a little worried for his friend when Ron hadn't got into Advanced Potions, he knew Ron had wanted to become an Auror almost as much as he did. "Have you told anyone yet?"  
  
"I discussed it with Hermione and Mum a while ago, and Jason agreed to put in a good word for me," Ron admitted. I'll tell Professor McGonagall when we get back to school. As for everyone else... I tell them when I'm ready. Okay?"  
  
"That's fine Ron, but don't wait too long."  
  
"I won't Harry," Ron assured him. "Have you got your books yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I wanted to find you first. Give me ten minutes?"  
  
"No problem Harry."  
  
About ten minutes later, the now somewhat larger group left the bookshop and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, stopping off for ice-creams on the way. When they got there, Neville, Luna, the Bones sisters and their guards were waiting. Blaise, Romulus and Barbara Freen Flooed back to Romulus' house, and everyone else returned to Gryphon's Eyrie.  
  
----  
  
Three days before the start of term, Harry's guests (apart from Mark Evans) returned home, leaving Harry alone except for Jamie, Mark and the other semi-permanent residents.  
  
On September the first, Harry rose earlier than usual and the students - accompanied by Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Leona - Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron so that the Order could pick them up and drive them to King's Cross.  
  
A/N: Well, that's Chapter Two, I hope you like it, please let me know. I'll get Chapter Three up as soon as I can but things are a little busy at the moment so it'll probably another week again. As always, reviews will be greatly appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3: The New Year Begins

Chapter Three: The New Year Begins  
  
On September the first, Harry rose at four o'clock and squeezed in half-an-hour of warm-ups and stretches, followed by an hour of the flips and rolls and punches, blocks, strikes and kicks of unarmed combat, then finished his practice session with another half hour of practice with his swordstick.   
  
Once he was finished, he showered and dressed in black trousers and shirt, topped off with a dark red knitted jumper and his dragonhide leather coat. He was just about to head down to breakfast when Jamie popped her head in the door. She smiled when she saw he was already up. "Morning Harry."  
  
"Morning Jamie," said Harry, picking up his bag and slipping his sticks into their hip pouch. "All ready to go?"   
  
"Yep," Jamie confirmed. "Hopefully I won't have the problems getting to school you had in your second year."  
  
"Hopefully not," Harry agreed. "Your first year was bad enough."  
  
Jamie nodded grimly and was silent until they reached the dining room where Sirius, Remus, Leona, Mark, Susan, Anita and a couple of others were eating breakfast.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Harry asked Sirius when he sat down opposite him.   
  
Sirius nodded, "Tonks is doing the last check with Mad-Eye now, I'm not expecting any trouble though." Harry nodded and bent to his breakfast.  
  
An hour later, everything was ready Harry, Civis and the other students - accompanied by Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Leona - Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron so that the Order could pick them up and drive them to King's Cross.   
  
Harry and his friends said goodbye to Sirius and the others on the platform and helped Jamie and Mark onto the train. Leaving the luggage to Civis, and leaving Susan and Anita with a group of sixth and seventh year Hufflepuffs. Harry guessed that most of his other friends would be in the prefects' meeting so he set off down the corridor to find Neville and Luna. He located them about ten minutes later and they settled down for the long journey back to Hogwarts.   
  
Civis returned from the baggage car after about ten minutes, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry's two Slytherin friends - Romulus Moon and Blaise Zabini - joined them after about two hours while they were making a start on the drinks and snacks Harry had bought from the old witch pushing the trolley.  
  
"Do I know any of the new Prefects?" Harry asked Hermione once they were all settled.   
  
Hermione nodded, "Claude Guile and Wilhelm Whisp have both been made Prefects. The others you probably don't know."  
  
"Who's the other Slytherin Prefect?" Harry asked, then turned to Romulus. "Can we trust her?"  
  
Romulus didn't answer immediately, but after a minute or two, he nodded. "Her name's Merlyn Ambrose. I think we can trust her, she is Professor Ambrose's great niece after all."  
  
Harry was quite surprised to hear that there was another Ambrose already at Hogwarts and he realised that that raised interesting possibilities. "Is she a Spell-Weaver like Meredith?"  
  
Romulus shrugged and looked at Blaise, who pondered the question for a minute before replying. "I don't think so. But she is powerful, very powerful. Nott tried to make a move on her after breakfast on the day before we left. She hit him so hard he cracked the wall of the Entrance Hall and he didn't wake up until we were about to leave for home."  
  
"What spell did she use?"  
  
"A Disarming Charm," Blaise admitted. "Luckily for him."   
  
"I wish I'd seen that," Ron admitted with a grin. "Nott isn't as bad as Malfoy, but I still don't like him."   
  
"Agreed," said Harry, and Jamie, Mark and Ginny were quick to second his sentiment.  
  
"Who are the other Prefects?" Jamie asked after a pause.  
  
"Hera McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's third cousin, is the other Prefect for Gryffindor," Ginny replied. "Plus Pat Arnold and Anna McKenzie from Ravenclaw, and Danny Seaman and Ellen MacArden from Hufflepuff."  
  
"How many of them can be trusted, do you think?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Well Hera can certainly be trusted if Merlyn can," Hermione asserted. "I'm fairly sure that Pat and Anna can be trusted too, they're best friends after all."   
  
"Okay, but what difference does that make?"   
  
"It makes a difference because Anna's Muggleborn, Harry," Hermione told him, in a tone which suggested that she thought he should already be aware of this fact. "Obviously if Pat was a Voldemort supporter he wouldn't have anything to do with her."  
  
"I like Pat," Luna pointed out. "He's always helpful when someone's pinched something of mine."  
  
There were several grins at this, if there were two things that Luna was famous for among the students, it was her somewhat distracted, some would stay loony, personality and the fact that certain students regularly stole her things - a habit that Civis was trying hard to persuade then out of.  
  
"The Seamans are good people," Civis commented. "Typical Hufflepuffs and never supporters of the Dark. Of course they've never actually openly come out on the side of the Light either, but maybe with a little prodding and positive reinforcement..."   
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Harry promised. "Any thoughts on Ellen MacArden?"   
  
"She's a half blood," Ron offered. "I think her mum sails Muggle sailing boats and her dad works with Draper in the Defence League. He called her at your house when I was talking him about becoming a Hit Wizard."  
  
"Okay then, sounds lime they're all decent prospects then," Harry decided. "Any other suggestions?"   
  
There were only a few, as most of the students with a real talent for Defence had already been recruited the year before. However, they did add a handful of new third years to the list of possibilities, and the older students also approved the inclusion of Jamie, Mark and (if she wanted to) Anita, in the club's activities.   
  
The group chatted for a while longer, but soon lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional visit from other students, and after a while, most of them were lulled into sleep by the soothing rocking of the train.  
  
  
  
----  
  
Civis woke them up as the train came within view of Hogwarts. They quickly changed into their school robes and when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station a few minutes later Harry lead the way onto the platform. Everything seemed quiet, but as they headed over to the carriages drawn by the school's Thestrals, Harry couldn't help noticing that there had been a slight increase in security at Hogsmeade - while Hagrid normally ferried the first years across alone, he had been joined this year by the Psi-Wraith Corva and the ice-mage Gareth Curran and Ray Harker, Sandra Troy and Rose Wilkes were guarding the carriages themselves. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Jamie and Mark followed Harry - with Civis the crow perched on his shoulder - into one carriage, while Luna, Neville, Romulus and Blaise joined the Bones in a second.   
  
It only took a few minutes for the carriages to traverse the lake and pull up outside the main doors. Harry, flanked by Ginny and Jamie on one side and Ron and Hermione on the other lead his friends and a large minority of the other students - mainly members of Dumbledore's Army - past the waiting Professor McGonagall and into the Great Hall. Romulus, Blaise, and the other non-Gryffindors split off from the group when they entered the Hall and went to join their respective Houses at their own tables. Harry sat down near the head of the table with Ginny on one side and Jamie on the other as usual and Ron, Hermione and Neville sat down opposite them and Mark in the seat on Jamie's other side.  
  
The rest of the students followed them in and took their seats at the four long house tables in preparation for the Start-of-Term Feast. After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall entered the Hall at the head of a rather small group of first years. The new students lined up at the front of the room and waited for the Sorting to begin.   
  
The Sorting Hat's song, which again urged the students to unite against a common danger, lasted a full five minutes and there were one or two grumbling bellies by the time Professor McGonagall was ready to begin. "Was it like that last year too?" Harry asked Ginny in an undertone. She nodded.  
  
"Crane, Isias."   
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Flitwick, Fineas."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Fuerte, Jose."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Gibson, Cole."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Moon, Remus."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Selenis, Serena."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Skelton, Neela."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Sommers, Davila."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Spinner, Lorna."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Stokes, Claus."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Thorne, Roseanne."   
  
This time the Hat had a bit of trouble, the severe-looking, slightly plump girl had to sit on the stool for a full five minutes before the Hat finally declared her to be a Hufflepuff. The girl frowned slightly but got off the stool and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, finally sitting down in an empty chair between Claus Stokes and Anita Bones.   
  
Once the last student Dimitri Uramov ("Slytherin!") had taken his seat and Professor McGonagall had cleared away the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore got to his feet. "You may begin."  
  
At once, the five tables were groaning with vast amounts of food and drink, Harry helped himself to steak-and-kidney pie and some roast potatoes and tucked in, content for the moment to merely listen to the conversations going on around him.   
  
When the deserts finally disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore got to his feet again. "Now that you are all fed and watered, I beg your indulgence for a few brief moments, while I give out a few start-of-term notices: I am pleased to announce that for the first time in eight years, the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will not be filled by a new person this year, but rather shall again be delivered by Professor Meredith Ambrose of Tintagel, ably assisted by Gryffindor seventh-year Harry Potter of Gryphon's Eyrie. First-years should also note that Forbidden Forest is so named for a very obvious reason, a few older students would do well to remember this also.   
  
"Quidditch tryouts will be held within the first week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house team should see either Madame Hooch or their House Captain. Students should also note, that unless authorised by a member of staff or the holder of a Prefects badge, students are required to be back in their dormitories by nine pm every evening. Failure to adhere to this will result in severe sanctions.  
  
"I believe that is almost everything of consequence. All that remains is to remind you that we are living in difficult times. Work hard, be vigilant, and report anything out of the ordinary to a Prefect or member of staff immediately." Here he paused for moment, then he continued. "Now, it is getting late, and I believe you were all in bed."  
  
Harry and his group waited at the table until most of the younger Gryffindors - including the first years and their escorts, fifth year Prefects Wilhelm Whisp and Hera McGonagall - had left the Hall, then he led his own group of Gryffindors back to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
After they said good night to their friends, Ron and Hermione disappeared up to their private rooms at the top of the tower, and most of the other students headed up to the dormitories. Harry and Ginny settled down in front of the dying embers of the common room fire to talk.   
  
"How was the Burrow, Gin?"  
  
"The same," Ginny told him with a sigh. "Everything's still tense and Mum was the only one that was around most of the time apart from Ron, Hermione and me... Dad, Bill and Fleur have gone back to work, the twins are busy with the shop, and Charlie spends most of his time up in the Hebrides with the MacFusty clan, I think he's trying to find out if we can use dragons for protection somehow."   
  
"Well, if anyone can manage it, I'd put my money on Charlie and the MacFustys, what they don't know about dragons between them, isn't worth knowing."   
  
"Agreed."  
  
They were silent for a while, then Harry noticed a pensive look on Ginny's face. "What's up, love?"   
  
Ginny sighed. "I don't know Harry, it's just... being back at Hogwarts, it brings everything into focus."   
  
"I know what you mean," Harry admitted, slightly grimly.   
  
"I'm scared Harry. The war, Trelawney's prophecy, the Amorae Excisium Spell... it's a lot to handle on top of everything else."   
  
"We'll manage, Gin," Harry told her, wrapping his arms more tightly around her and turning her to face him. "We have each other."   
  
"And our friends."   
  
"And our friends." Harry agreed. "We'll be fine."   
  
"I really hope so, Harry," Ginny said, snuggling close under his chin. "I really do."   
  
They sat there until almost eleven o'clock, sometimes talking but sometimes just sitting there enjoying each other's company. Then Ginny yawned and freed herself from Harry's embrace. "Night Harry."  
  
"Night love."  
  
Ginny disappeared up the girls' staircase. Harry sat alone in the common room for a while longer, then headed up the boy's staircase to his own bed.   
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little shorter than I normally write but I've been busy. The next chapter will be as soon as I can write which will probably be Monday at the earliest but probably next Thursday/Friday. As always, please review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Reinforcements

Chapter Four: Reinforcements  
  
Harry woke at his usual early hour and after warm-ups, weapons practice and a hot shower, he dressed in his school robes and headed down to the common room. As he expected, Ginny, Mark, Jamie and Civis were already waiting for him. There was no sign of Ron, Hermione or Neville, which didn't surprise Harry - Ron wasn't an early riser, Neville's distinctive snores had still emanated from his bed when Harry came back from his shower and he had feeling that Hermione would go and wake up Ron before heading down to the Great Hall herself.  
  
"Ready for the new year, girls?" he asked, slipping his arm inside Ginny's and giving her a quick kiss at the same time.  
  
"I think so," Ginny admitted. "I just hope we don't get Potions first thing today, like you did last year."  
  
"Unfortunately, you probably will," Civis told her. "The timetables tend to follow the same pattern most years."  
  
"That's not what I wanted to hear, Civis," Ginny reminded him.  
  
The hobgoblin shrugged and then turned into his crow form. He looked over at the portrait hole and squawked.  
  
Harry chuckled. "You're right, Civis. It is time for breakfast."  
  
Jamie went over to the portrait hole and opened it, then held it open for Harry, Ginny and Mark, then climbed out herself. Civis took flight and flew through the opening just as it was about to close behind her.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were tucking into breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione joined them about half an hour later, and Neville and the other seventh years arrived at about twenty past eight. About ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall moved down the table handing out timetables. Harry took his own timetable and scanned it. He smiled. "That's a bit better than last year," he noted. "What about you, Gin?"  
  
Ginny grimaced. "Civis was right. Double Potions and DADA this morning, and Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon."  
  
"Ouch, you'd better have a good breakfast," Harry suggested. "Snape'll probably be foul."  
  
"You got that right," Ginny agreed and dug into her scrambled eggs with gusto.  
  
----  
  
"Some of the most complex magic you will ever come across is that which is used to guard things," Professor Flitwick told the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seventh years half an hour later. Harry could certainly vouch for that, he'd encountering examples of magic being used to guard things and they had always been formidable. "The most basic protection spell or ward acts as a lock and alarm in one. Does anyone now what this spell is called?"  
  
Characteristically, Hermione was the first to put up her hand, although Ron, Susan and Ernie all put up their hands too, as did Harry himself. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"The most basic spell which acts like that is the Gatekeeper Charm," Hermione replied. "The incantation is 'Custoportus'."  
  
"Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Flitwick told her. "I want you to pair off and practise placing the charm on the boxes in front of you."  
  
Naturally, Ron and Hermione chose to work together, so that left Harry working with Neville. To Harry's surprise, Neville was actually rather skilled at protection spells and managed to get the spell right on his third attempt and without actually damaging the box at all. Harry, on the other hand had a little more trouble as his spell was a little too powerful - he had to get Civis to release the spell twice before he could raise and lower the protection spell at will.  
  
After Charms, Harry and his classmates headed upstairs to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall gave them a half hour long lecture about the theory behind the Venificus Mutato Charm, a spell that could be used to temporarily mimic the effects of the Animagus Charm, then told them to start practising. It was probably the most difficult spell that Harry had ever tried, including the Patronus Charm, and by the end to the class only Hermione had had any luck with the spell - she had managed to shift her eyes and ears to that of a wolf and caused her skin to take a greyish-brown cast of short bristly hair.  
  
After the ill effects of the spell on certain students had been reversed, Harry and the rest of the class headed on to the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny was already waiting there for them, and was, as Harry suspected she might be, a little worse for wear. "The Dolorus Curse?" he asked, sitting down beside her. The other students were careful to leave the two seats on his other side empty as they sat down themselves.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Colin must have been practising over the summer, his spells weren't that powerful last year, but his Dolorus Curse hurt almost as much as the Cruciatus Curse today."  
  
"Will you be okay?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny nodded. "The Dolorus Curse doesn't do any permanent damage, and I've got some Nondolere Draught in my trunk that'll deal with the lingering aches."  
  
"Will you have time to get it before Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but the more time I have to let it work the better. Could you ask Civis to go and get it for me?"  
  
"Ask him yourself," Harry told her. "He's as likely to obey you as he is me."  
  
Ginny smiled wryly. "Good point." She turned to Civis, who was perched on Harry's shoulder in crow shape. "Will you?"  
  
The crow nodded and took off, heading towards the doors to access the Tower from the outside.  
  
He returned ten minutes later with the bottle clutched in his claw. Ginny took it and measured out the correct dose and took it. A few minutes later, the potion took affect and she sighed. "Much better. Maybe I should work with Luna next lesson. She won't catch by surprise."  
  
"I won't," Harry told her. "You need to be as prepared for surprises as possible. We all do."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Unfortunately, you're right," she conceded. "I guess I'd better stock up on Nondolere Draught."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
----  
  
Two days later, Harry, Hermione, Romulus, and Blaise were heading up to the Great Hall after another gruelling Potions lesson when Harry received a telepathic call from Jonas Johnson, the Hogwarts Defence Co-ordinator. «What is it, Jonas?»  
  
«The Headmaster would like to see you in the War Room.» Jonas told him. «We have visitors.»  
  
«Friend or enemy?»  
  
«Friend.»  
  
«Makes a nice change.» Harry observed. «I'm on my way.»  
  
«We will expect you.»  
  
Harry turned to his friends. "Something's come up, Albus wants me in the War Room. "  
  
"Problems?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Reinforcements, I think." Harry told her. "I'll be with you in a while."  
  
With that he turned back towards the stairs and headed towards the Room of Requirement.  
  
When he arrived a few minutes later, the rest of the Defence Council were waiting for him as well as two strangers. "Sorry I keep you waiting, Albus." said Harry as he took his place at the table between Professors McGonagall and Ambrose. "I came as quickly as I could, but I was in the Entrance Hall when Jonas called me."  
  
"It's alright, Harry," Dumbledore assured him. "I would like to introduce you to the leaders of the strike force that will be joining us with their students..." He indicated the two strangers - a massive bald man in a blood- red t-shirt and loose breeches, and a leaner, more athletic man in brown. "Shi Ngau the Ox, and Shi Hu the Tiger, of the Temple of Shengming. The head of their temple, the Jushi, has agreed to aid us with both people and support in the Confederation. Shi Ngau, Shi Hu, this is Harry Potter, Professor Ambrose's assistant."  
  
"I am honoured to meet you, Mr Potter," The Tiger declared, bowing slightly from his seated position.  
  
"Thank you. Shi Hu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Headmaster, what use are priests going to be to us against the Death Eaters, and everything else that the Dark Lord can sent at us?" asked Snape with a sneer that suggested to Harry at least that Snape thought they'd be no use at all. "We need wizards, not Muggles with fancy tricks!"  
  
The Tiger's eyes narrowed and Harry began to have a sneaking suspicion that the Potions Master had just made a very large mistake.  
  
He was right. There was a flash of steel and a small dagger appeared as if from nowhere in between the fingers of Snape's wand hand.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, the look of horror on the Potion Master's face was priceless. "Good aim."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the Tiger, totally deadpan. "I missed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The enemy cannot use his wand if you disable his hand," The Tiger reminded them, then he gestured toward the dagger and it floated out of the desk and back to his hand. "I trust you understand now, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes," Snape admitted reluctantly.  
  
"A fascinating demonstration, Shi Hu," said Dumbledore. "But perhaps you could restrict it to... our enemies?"  
  
"Of course, Headmaster," said the Tiger, bowing slightly. "We are yours to command."  
  
"When will your students arrive?"  
  
"Everything will in place by morning, Headmaster."  
  
"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "If there is no further business?"  
  
There wasn't, so Dumbledore dismissed the group.  
  
----  
  
It only took Harry a few minutes to get back down to the Great Hall, and he was glad to see that the main course was still being served. He made his way up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to the vacant spot between Ginny and Jamie near the far end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Ginny asked as he sat down and helped himself to some steak-and-kidney pie.  
  
"Not here," Harry told her. "We'll go up to my office after dinner and we can talk there."  
  
Ginny looked a little put out, but said nothing and went back to her dinner.  
  
An hour later, Harry and his friends were gathered in his office and Jason Draper and Sandra Troy had joined them at Harry's request. Once everyone had found a seat or least somewhere to perch, Harry took a deep breath. "As most of you probably know, there was a meeting of the Defence Council." When he received affirmative nods from most of those present, he continued. "The reason Albus called the meeting was to introduce two new members of the Defence Council, Shi Hu and Shi Ngau of the Temple of Shengming. They've brought their students with them and they'll be working alongside the professors, the DA and the Guardians to protect Hogwarts."  
  
"I've heard of them," admitted Hermione. "Aren't they Muggles though?"  
  
Harry nodded. "At least according to Snape. But Shi Hu's got the fastest reflexes I've ever seen bar none, and he seems to have some sort of wandless magic. He did what looked like a Levitation Charm on a dagger during the meeting. I think they'll be fine"  
  
"I heard some of the Shengming could do that," Hermione confirmed. "Apparently they use something called chi to mimic certain types of magic. I think there's something about them in one of your books."  
  
"Well if you find it let me know," Harry told her. "Otherwise I'll ask Shi Hu and Shi Ngau next time I see them."  
  
The group stayed in Harry's office until nearly curfew then they left, Romulus, Blaise and the Bones sisters headed downstairs to their dungeon common room, while the others headed up to the seventh floor and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers.  
  
-----  
  
The other ten Shengming arrived just after dinner the next day as Shi Hu said they would. Like their masters they wore loose breeches, a t-shirt and Muggle sunglasses, although theirs were mostly dark grey with a coloured armband of either brown or red to show which Shi they answered to. Harry and Civis met them at the station and showed them to their quarters. As they were the staff quarters, the Tiger came up the stairs from the Great Hall. "Have my students arrived?"  
  
"Yes they have, Shi Hu," Harry confirmed.  
  
"Good," replied the brown-clad old fighter. "The Headmaster tells me that you have a plan to defeat Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Harry confirmed. "It should work."  
  
The Tiger nodded. "You will be at the frontline of any counterattack," he said. Harry could tell this wasn't a question so said nothing. "I would be willing to teach you and the small group who will stand by your side a little of the Shengming art. If you would be willing to learn?"  
  
"That would great," Harry told him. "We need all the help we can get. The plan will work, I'm just worried we won't be able to activate it."  
  
"If you would all meet me in the Great Hall at seven pm on Friday, we can get started."  
  
"We'll be there," Harry promised and after bowing to the Shengming master, he turned and headed for the stairs, intending to return to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
----  
  
At the agreed time, Harry and his friends arrived back in the Great Hall. Shi Hu, and two of the his students - whom Harry identified as Jie Kun Lang, the Metal Wolf and Ge Huo Lang, the Fire Wolf, his two best fighters.  
  
The Tiger looked at the assembled company, and then focused his gaze on Harry. "Mr Potter, the Headmaster told me to expect five. I see more than this number. Please explain."  
  
Harry sighed, he'd hoped that Dumbledore hadn't told the Tiger how many to expect. "It is quite simple, Shi Hu," he replied. "When Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Jamie and I join with my godfather in the ritual we will be temporarily defenceless. Romulus and the others will need to be ready to defend if necessary."  
  
"I see." The Tiger paused for a moment, clearly considering this information carefully. "Very well. Then I suggest we begin."  
  
They didn't get much that session. The Tiger lead them through a power- raising exercise as a warm-up, and then took them through the beginning of the first form. It was very complex and by the end of the session only Harry, Jamie, Ginny and Romulus had made any progress at all, and Romulus confessed once the three Shengming had left that this was because he'd studied martial arts before, although it was karate rather than the Kung fu- style art taught by the Shengming.  
  
The next morning, most of the group were nursing aches and pains as they came down to breakfast. "Tell me this is going to get better, Harry. Please?" moaned Hermione as Ron - who was in slightly better shape - helped her into her chair opposite Harry at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. It will get better but not for quite a while," Harry told her. "Maybe by Halloween."  
  
"Halloween?!" Hermione groaned. "Ginny, have you got any of that Nondolere Draught left? It was the one potion that we did last year that I could never get the hang of."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Ginny admitted and fished the bottle out of her robe pocket. "You can have one teaspoon full each. No more."  
  
Hermione took the bottle and measured out doses for herself and Ron, then after receiving an affirmative nod from Ginny, passed the bottle to Neville, who helped himself to a dose and then passed it over to Mark who handed to Ginny.  
  
"I'll see Luna in Transfiguration today, so I'll give her some then if she needs it," Ginny decided. "As for the others. Jamie, will you see Anita today?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "We have Herbology this morning."  
  
"Then take this," Ginny handed over a tiny vial containing the same clear liquid. "Give this to her." Jamie nodded her understanding and Ginny turned to Harry. "Does Romulus have any Nondolere?"  
  
"Probably," Harry confirmed. "He's been secreting potions away for the last year same as I have, and his Nondolere Draught was perfect first time."  
  
"Then he can see to himself and Blaise."  
  
"And Susan." Harry reminded her. "Slytherin-Hufflepuff Advanced DADA is this morning, remember?"  
  
"Good," said Ginny. "Can you talk to Snape or Madame Pomfrey about getting at least the ingredients for some more? I can make it, but I need powdered bloodstone and essence of belladonna. I used mine up in the lesson on Monday and I can't borrow them from anyone because they're on the restricted list: Authorised Dispensing only."  
  
"I will," Harry promised. "I'll see you at lunch." With that he got up and headed out of the Great Hall with Civis the crow flying in his wake. Hermione, Ron and Neville followed a few minutes later.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, but this chapter was hard to write, mainly because not much happens in it. I would also like to acknowledge one or two lines that I borrowed for this chapter: 'Good aim' 'What do you mean? I missed?' is from the movie The Mummy Returns; 'The enemy cannot use his wand if you disable his hand,' is paraphrased from a line in the movie Starship Troopers; and Shi Hu's way of 'making a point' is adapted from the scenes in which the above quotes are spoken. As always, please review. I will try and get Chapter Five up ASAP but don't expect it before Thursday or Friday at the very earliest. 


	5. Chapter 5: Let The Games Begin!

Chapter Five: Let the Games Begin!  
  
"Who's coming down to watch the Quidditch trials?" Harry asked his friends at breakfast on Saturday. "They won't take long. We're only looking for a reserve Seeker and Chaser, we've already got a reserve Keeper, and Kirke and Sloper'll step in if we're desperate for Beaters."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Mark said they would be watching, but Neville said that Professor Sprout was expecting him in the greenhouses to help with repotting the Devil's Snares that she was growing in Greenhouse Ten, the seventh years had been responsible for the seedlings the year before, but Neville was one of only three students that Sprout would trust with the job now they were approaching maturity.  
  
Once they'd finished eating, they returned to Gryffindor Tower to get what they needed for the day's activities and headed down to the Entrance Hall. After dropping Neville off at Greenhouse Ten, where Susan and Megan Jones, the other two students that Sprout had assigned the task, were already waiting, they headed towards to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
They were just coming in sight of the pitch when Ginny spoke up. "Was it my imagination, or did Neville have the key to the greenhouse?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No Ginny, it wasn't," he assured her. "Professor Sprout made Neville her assistant over the holidays. He asked me not to mention it, I'm no sure why."  
  
"Neville doesn't like attention, Harry," Ginny reminded him. "He was probably scared we'd make a big deal about it."  
  
"That's probably it," Harry agreed. "I can certainly sympathise."  
  
When they finally reached the pitch, Harry was a little disappointed to see that although the rest of the team, including the two reserve players, were present, only four other people had turned up (three if Colin wasn't trying out): Emma Dobbs, Natalie McDonald, Dennis Creevey, and Roberta Sommers, one of Jamie's classmates. At Harry's nod, Jamie went to join them.  
  
Harry waited until Hermione, Mark and Civis the crow were in position in the stands before speaking. He scanned the pitch and noticed for the first time that Corinne Anderson and two of Shi Ngau's students were placed at strategic points nearby.  
  
"Hello everyone, and thank for coming," he began. "Just in case the notice didn't make it clear, we will be only taking a reserve Chaser and a reserve Seeker today. We already have enough Beaters and Keepers for this year." Here he paused. "Because we have most of the team already, we're going to do things a little differently today. I'd like to see how you play as a team, so I'm going to split you into two teams: Team A, will be lead by Ron Weasley, and will have Connor David as Beater, Wilhelm Whisp, Sharon Skelton and Emma Dobbs as Chasers, Ron as Keeper, and Dennis Creevey as Seeker; Team B, will be lead by Ginny Weasley, and will have Henry Shaw as Beater, Ginny Weasley, Roberta Sommers and Natalie McDonald as Chasers, Harvey Johnson as Keeper, and Jamie Potter as Seeker.  
  
"Normal rules apply, play continues until one of the Seekers catches the Snitch, or you've been playing for an hour. I won't be awarding penalties, but if any of you do commit a foul you will be off the team."  
  
Harry released the Bludgers and the Snitch and then tossed the Quaffle into the air to begin the game. Ginny's team quickly took control of the game, Ginny and Roberta - who were both flying Firebolts - instantly clicked and cut through the disjointed defences presented by Whisp, Sharon Skelton and Emma to attack Ron's goals. Harry noticed that Natalie McDonald and Emma Dobbs were both having problems keeping up, when he looked closer he realised that this was because they were flying Comet Two-Nineties, which Harry thought was a mistake as the Comet didn't have the speed or acceleration to keep up with a Firebolt. Looks like it'll be Sharon and Roberta then, they've both got Firebolts so they've got the speed and manoeuvrability we need, and Roberta seems to be gelling well with Ginny.  
  
At that moment, Roberta managed to put one past Ron, giving Team B a ten-to- nothing lead, but a bit of fancy flying from Whisp got the Quaffle into Team A's hands and Sharon Skelton headed for the goal, with her team-mate Emma Dobbs struggling to get into position to help her. But she was too late, and a Bludger from Shaw distracted Sharon long enough for Ginny to snatch the Quaffle and allow her team to extend their lead to twenty points.  
  
Somehow, Whisp and Sharon, with support from their Beater, managed to keep it together long enough to level the score, but then Ginny and Roberta retaliated and scored three times in rapid succession before Jamie dived towards the ground apparently spotting the Snitch, Dennis accelerated towards her pushing his Nimbus Two Thousand to its tolerances. Six inches from the ground Jamie pulled out of her dive and ascended, Dennis didn't manage it though and rammed into the ground, his Nimbus flipped end over end, tossing him into the side of one of the stands. Jamie shot off in the opposite direction and five seconds later, she raised her hand to show the Snitch fighting to escape.  
  
Harry called a halt to the game and asked Ginny to take a look at Dennis. After a minute, she reported he had sustained only bumps and bruises and revived him with the Ennervation Charm.  
  
"Okay, everyone gather round," Harry told them. "I was watching you all, AND I've made my decision. The new Chaser will be Sharon Skelton, and Roberta Sommers will be the Reserve. The new reserve Seeker will be Jamie Potter. Congratulations to those who made it. The first full practise will be in one week."  
  
Everyone nodded to show they understood, and the group broke up. Jamie, Ron and Ginny went to join Harry, Hermione, Mark and Civis by the Gryffindor stand, while the others disappeared up the path to the castle. Jamie was the first to reach them, and flung herself on Harry so violently that it was only the wooden post at his back that stopped him from falling over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. "You're the best, Harry."  
  
"You're welcome, Jamie," Harry told her. "You were great, with a bit of practice you could be better than me." This last statement was said in such a matter-of-fact tone that it didn't sound at all arrogant. It also helped that it was true.  
  
"Thanks Harry, but it was all the Firebolt you got me. Without that I won't have been anywhere near as good."  
  
"That's not true and you know it, Jamie," Harry told her. "You've got pure natural talent. You'd be great matter what you were flying. The Firebolt just allowed you to show what you could do."  
  
"Harry's right, Jamie," Ginny told her. "I didn't know how good I really was until Harry gave me his old broom either."  
  
"Thanks, both of you," said Jamie. "That means a lot, I just hope I don't have to play this year, I want to get used to playing with the team first."  
  
"I hope you don't play to either," Harry told her. "'Cause if you do, that means I'm not, which probably means I'm in the Hospital Wing again, and I'd like to avoid that this year if possible." "Amen to that," said Ginny, with feeling as they arrived at the main gates and entered the castle.  
  
----  
  
The next few days were the usual flurry of activity, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Harry attended classes and training sessions with Shi Hu and some of the other Shengming, ran a couple of practise sessions with the new Gryffindor team, and held the first DA meeting of the new year. Two days into the third week of term, Dumbledore contacted him while he was in the middle of his dawn workout and asked him to join the Council in the War Room for a meeting. Harry agreed, and after changing into his robes and leaving a message with Civis to the effect that he would meet his friends at breakfast, heading downstairs towards the Room of Requirement.  
  
Two minutes later, he entered the War Room and slid into his usual place between McGonagall and Professor Ambrose and waited to see what Dumbledore had to say. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"I'm sorry to call you all here at such an early hour, but I have just been apprised of a situation which I felt should be brought to your attention immediately." Dumbledore paused, looking very grave. "Kingsley Shacklebolt contacted me an hour ago with some disturbing news. Apparently, when the relief guard of Aurors arrived at Azkaban this morning, they found their comrades dead and the cells empty."  
  
"All of them?" Harry asked. "Malfoy. Nott. Avery. MacNair.?"  
  
"All of them, Potter," said Snape, not sounding any happier about the fact than Harry was himself. "Voldemort's most loyal followers have rejoined his ranks. Along with every single Dementor in Azkaban."  
  
"Yes, and now Voldemort will be ready to strike," said Dumbledore. "Hogwarts will not be his first target. He will not attack us in force until he believes that he as a strong hold on the Ministry, but I expect there will be at least a probing attack very soon."  
  
Harry nodded, that certainly fit with his own thoughts on what Voldemort planned to do. Dumbledore continued: "We should all be on our guard and be prepared to fight at a moment's notice. I am trying to find extra guards, but both the Order and the Ministry are stretched rather thin, so we may have to make do with what we've got for now." With that, he dismissed the group, but asked Harry and Shi Hu to stay behind. "How goes it?"  
  
"Mr Potter and his friends are doing as well as I would have expected," Shi Hu replied. "Three of the group - Mr Potter, Mr Moon and Miss Weasley - are showing some signs of progress, and I anticipate that most of the others. expect perhaps Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood, will begin to progress by Halloween. If everything goes according to plan, and the battle is delayed beyond Easter. then I believe they will be as ready as I expected to make them without years of dedicated study."  
  
"Excellent." said Dumbledore. "And the DA.?"  
  
"It's fine," Harry told him. "We held the first DA meeting two nights ago, the old members are really getting it together, I had Hermione practise the Patronus Charm with them and fifteen people have some sort of a Patronus, although only Hermione, Romulus, Blaise and I have fully corporeal ones at the moment. Ginny and Ron should get the hang of it soon though, and Neville, Luna and a couple of others aren't much further behind."  
  
"What about new members?" Dumbledore asked. "Have you got any?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I've recruited another twenty-two, which brings us to a total of sixty members. Most of them are fifth, sixth and seventh years - and almost half are Gryffindors - but we have eight or nine Slytherins, and the rest are about an even split between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Incidentally, we've added enough people so that all the Prefects are now members."  
  
"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "What about younger students?"  
  
"We have a few third and fourth years," Harry admitted. "They're mostly from the Quidditch teams, plus we also have three second years."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jamie, Mark and Anita," Harry told him. "We decided that we had to include Jamie, because she needs to be with us to cast the Spell of Destruction, we included Mark because virtually everyone he's close to here. Jamie, me, Civis, Ginny. will be on the frontline anyway and so it didn't make sense to leave him out. We included Anita for much the same reason."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore. "Much as I dislike the idea of children that young being placed in such danger. I understand and accept your reasoning. Just try to keep them safe."  
  
"Oh I will, Albus," Harry assured him. "You can be certain of that."  
  
----  
  
When Harry joined his friends his friends at the Gryffindor table for dinner, he wasn't in the best of moods. Ginny, who had always been rather good at reading him, was the first to say anything. "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"It's nothing, Gin." When Ginny's expression made it clear she didn't believe him, he elaborated. "We were covering Dementors in class today. Using the Patronus Charm on more than one Dementor is. tiring."  
  
"There are Dementors in the castle?!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Professor Ambrose conjured up some flesh golems and imbued them with a very powerful Bogarus Charm. Their effects were very, very, similar."  
  
At this point, Ron, Hermione and the other seventh year Gryffindors trickled into the Great Hall. Not surprising, Hermione was the healthiest looking, with Lavender and Parvati the worst off.  
  
"I need a lot of chocolate after that," commented Ron, as he started on his dinner. "I still can't get the hang of that charm."  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. It took me months to get it right," Harry reminded his best friend. "You'll get it eventually. You managed the Gatekeeper Charm and that's more complex magic."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the spell that's the problem," Ron said darkly. "It's finding a happy enough memory while those. things are broadcasting your worst ones in your head."  
  
"You'll be fine, Ron," Hermione told him, and gave her boyfriend's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I believe in you."  
  
"Thanks, 'Mione," said Ron. "That helps. That helps a lot."  
  
----  
  
"Okay, people," said Harry. "Here we go again."  
  
"Gryffindor against Slytherin," Ginny confirmed.  
  
"Now, I know you think this is all going to be easy. and it probably will be," Harry admitted. "But we can't afford to be complacent, Summersby and Turpin and have both got strong sides together, so we need as many points from this match as we can get."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Ron told him. "We'll flatten them. Crabbe and Goyle are the only real threats and."  
  
"We'll handle them," finished Connor David, his face twisting into an expression that strongly reminded Harry reminded Harry of Viktor Krum's attempt at the Venificus Mutato Charm during the Second Task of the Tri- Wizard Tournament three years before.  
  
"That'd be great, boys," Harry told them. "Let's go have fun."  
  
With that, he led the seven senior players out on to the field. The team mounted their brooms and ranged around their half of the centre circle. When the Slytherin team took their places opposite, and their captain moved forward, Harry scowled, but held his tongue. "Missing someone, Nott?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Malfoy may not be here, but it won't make any difference," Nott told him angrily.  
  
"You're right," Harry admitted with a smile. "It won't."  
  
Before the Slytherin captain could respond, Madame Hooch moved out on onto the pitch. "Remember, I want a nice, clean game."  
  
Predictably, Gryffindor took possession within two seconds of the game beginning, and with Whisp leading the charge they shot towards the Slytherin goal. Whisp passed back to Ginny, who feinted right and then with the new Keeper - second year John Creel - distracted, she sent the red leather ball flying towards the left hoop.  
  
"Ginny Weasley scores!" declared Abercrombie a second later. "Taking Gryffindor to ten points to zero! Chaser Whisp takes possession for Gryffindor."  
  
Harry nodded to Ginny, then returned to looking for the Snitch. He wasn't too worried missing it - if what he'd heard about Mandy Flint was true, the only way she would catch the Snitch would be to do an accidental Plumpton Pass or by the method that Harry had won his first match - but he wanted to win on his own terms.  
  
The next two hours were a rather one-sided affair, Slytherin managed to gain possession of the Quaffle long enough to snatch a single goal, but this was dwarfed by the sixteen goal tally clocked up by Gryffindor. Harry was watching Ginny and Whisp manoeuvring for a seventeenth goal when he spotted the Snitch about ten yards from the Slytherin goal. Harry frowned when he saw that Crabbe and Goyle were between him and it. "Connor, David!"  
  
The two Beaters flew over. "Yes?"  
  
"Cover me, okay?" Harry asked. "I'm going to finish this game."  
  
The two three years nodded, tightened their grips on their bats, and began scanning the pitch for the Bludgers.  
  
Harry grinned, then dipped the Lightstrike in a dive. By the time he got within arm's length of the two Slytherin Beaters, he was only a blur. When he straightened out of his return climb near the Gryffindor goal a minute later, his hand was clutched tight around the Golden Snitch.  
  
A/N: That's it for another chapter, folks. I've got a reading week next week so I should have the next chapter up a bit sooner than usual, it'll probably be up by midweek. As always please review. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Danger Moves Closer

Chapter Six: The Danger Moves Closer  
  
The next week or so was relatively uneventful, the highlight of the week being a guest lecture to the whole Advanced Defence Against the Dark class by a famous Vampire Hunter known as Angedemort, on the Vetuni, an ancient breed of living vampires that were - if the information that the Order's spies had discovered was true - working with Voldemort, and were apparently resistant to most of the normal anti-vampire countermeasures and could only be killed by fire, stabbing through the heart, decapitation, and wood or silver-poisoning. The DA session on Thursday night went well, as did that week's lesson with the Shengming. But despite this, Harry was rather keen for the week to end because Saturday would be the first Hogsmeade visit of the year.  
  
----  
  
"I don't understand why second years can't go into the village," Jamie complained. She had followed Harry up from breakfast to his bedroom off the DA office. "It's not fair."  
  
"I know it isn't," Harry agreed. His dragonhide boots laced firmly around his ankles, he went over to the smaller of his two trunks and popped it open. Inside were the Sceptre of Amor and his collection of weapons. Harry removed the swordstick and threaded its holster into his belt and buckled the leg straps around his right thigh. After thinking for a moment, he also removed his glaives and clipped their sheaths to the back of his belt. "But those are the rules. Besides, I've a feeling there might be an attack today, so I'd like you out of the line of fire. At least you'll get to go next year."  
  
"Yeah, I will," Jamie admitted. "But then it'll only be Ginny, Luna, Mark and me. The rest of you will've left."  
  
"I know," Harry admitted with a sigh. "I'll owl you every chance I get, and I'll try and get some time off so I can see you. And Ginny of course."  
  
"That won't be the same though," Jamie complained. "I know we've only known each other for a year or so, but I'm really going to miss you, Harry."  
  
"Me too, Jamie," Harry assured her. He checked his weapons were all firmly fixed in their holsters and then went over to his wardrobe and removed his long dragonhide coat. "Do you want to come with me down to the Entrance Hall?"  
  
"Nah, you'll be back by dinner?"  
  
Harry nodded, and disappeared back into his office.  
  
----  
  
"How's Jamie?" Ginny asked, when Harry joined her in the Entrance Hall, Civis - in the form of a Kneazle - was waiting with her. "I noticed she followed you from breakfast, and she didn't look very happy."  
  
"She's okay," Harry replied, slipping his arm through one of Ginny's. "I think it's just sunk in that this is my last year here. She's not looking forward to not having me around."  
  
"I'll look out for her, Harry," Ginny promised him. "And so will Luna. She'll be fine."  
  
"I know that, love," Harry said, and smiled a little sadly. "It's just. it's going to be hard. I know I don't always appreciate you, and my friends, but it's going to be hard for me too."  
  
"We'll get through it, Harry," Ginny promised. "Now let's go down to the village okay?"  
  
Harry nodded, and they followed the group of students, which included most the older students, including the majority of the DA, but a rather small amount of Slytherins. A fact that didn't escape Harry, and in fact disturbed him slightly. "Gin?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"How many Slytherins do you see?"  
  
Ginny scanned the group. "There are only four. Romulus, Blaise, Blackfern and Redthorn." "I know," Harry said. "And that worries me."  
  
It took Ginny a minute or two to figure out what Harry was alluding to, and when she did, she paled. "You don't think.?"  
  
"I think it's highly likely," Harry admitted. "But if they do, we'll be ready for them."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"We'd better be," Harry said grimly. «Jonas?»  
  
«Yes Harry?»  
  
«Make sure everyone's ready. Only four Slytherins are coming down to Hogsmeade, all DA members. I don't believe in coincidence.»  
  
«Neither do I,» agreed the Psychomens grimly. «I'll tell the others. Keep in touch.»  
  
«Will do.»  
  
----  
  
They stopped in a few shops, including Jedrec's Jewel Emporium, where Ginny spotted a pair of cat earrings that she rather liked the look of, which Harry promptly resolved to buy for her birthday in two days time. After an hour, they decided to join the others in the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer, as it was rather colder than usual for the time of year.  
  
The usual group of teachers were already present, as were about half-a- dozen members of the DA and about twenty ordinary students, mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Of their friends, only Romulus, Blaise, Neville and Luna had already arrived at the pub and were seated in one of the larger corner booths. As all four were already supplied with Butterbeer, Harry bought only two tankards before joining them, he handed one to Ginny and slipped in beside her, Civis curled up under the table out of sight.  
  
After chatting with his friends over innocuous subjects for about an hour, Harry decided to mention what had been bothering him. "Romulus?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Have you noticed that. well, your house is a little. uh, underrepresented today?"  
  
Romulus nodded. "That fact had not escaped my attention, Harry," he admitted. "It may be something to do with the owl that Malfoy received at breakfast this morning."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Harry said. "I think there's going to be trouble."  
  
Romulus sighed. "I had that feeling too, so I brought my short blade. Are you armed?"  
  
"I've got my swordstick and glaives," Harry told him. "Gin? Blaise?"  
  
"I've got some knives," Blaise said. Ginny indicated that she was carrying her pair of throwing knives. Neville and Luna were unarmed apart from their wands.  
  
"I hope we don't have to use them," Harry said, and the others agreed.  
  
This was a forlorn hope however. Harry was just going up to the bar to buy a second round, when the back door of the pub was blown off its hinges and six cloaked figures carrying wands and wearing the skull masks of Death Eaters entered. At the same time, another four men entered more quietly through the front carrying staves, they wore the ninja costumes and hoods of Vetuni, the most of feared of all vampires. Harry's eyes flicked towards his friends and nodded. Off to his right, McGonagall and the other teachers were also getting to their feet.  
  
«Jonas?»  
  
«Yes Harry.»  
  
«Telepathic link, now.» Harry ordered. «We have a situation.»  
  
«Do you require assistance?»  
  
«We'll be fine,» Harry replied. «But there could be others.»  
  
«Understood.»  
  
All this took only a few seconds, but it was time enough for more of the enemy arrive, so that between Death Eaters and Vetuni the teachers and DA were outnumbered three-to-one. The tallest and largest of the wizards, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward. "Surrender, or be killed."  
  
Harry smiled, he recognised the voice of Walden MacNair, an old enemy of his within the Death Eaters and not the smartest of the Inner Circle. «Minerva?»  
  
«Yes Harry?»  
  
«Let's take them.»  
  
«Agreed.»  
  
Deciding that MacNair and the Vetuni were the main problem, Harry slipped his hands under his jacket and pulled out his glaives. "Everyone, get down!" Before any of the enemy could react, he had sent the two weapons flying in opposite directions and dove to the floor. One glaive nailed a Vetuni in the chest, killing him instantly while the other flew just to the right of MacNair's head.  
  
At that moment, the room came to life. The Death Eaters opened fire, with a variety of spells while the Hogwarts residents dove for cover. One hapless Hufflepuff fourth year wasn't quite fast enough and was nailed in the back by a Cruciatus Curse. Her torment didn't last very long though as Flitwick nailed the offending wizard almost immediately with a well-aimed Stunning Charm. Civis transformed into his natural form and conjured a magical shield to provide cover for a group of untrained third years, while Romulus, Blaise and Ginny opted to follow Harry's example and take to the enemy.  
  
As Harry leapt to his feet, he flicked his wand into his hand and sent a series of offensive spells at the line of Death Eaters: his Stunner was blocked by a Shield Charm, but the Bogarus Curse got through as did the Full-Body Bind and the Fire-Jet Jinx.  
  
At this point, the eleven remaining Vetuni present decided to join the party. They charged forward only to be met with concerted opposition in the shape of Blaise, Romulus, Hagrid and Dr Chrystan - who though still in his human form, had summoned a long, very deadly-looking sword and was wending it as one who knew its use.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, the thirty enemies were either incapacitated, or dead with most of the later being Vetuni. There were no fatalities among either students or staff although several people sported cuts and bruises and but a sixth year Hufflepuff that Harry only vaguely knew was suffering from a rather nasty Entrail-Expelling Curse, and the fourth year girl who'd been hit by the Cruiciatus Curse wasn't going anywhere either. Harry bent down beside Ginny, who was tending to him. She shook her head. Harry turned to look at McGonagall. "We need to get out of here. Nilsson and Culkin are badly hurt and there's nothing we can do for them here."  
  
"Yes, I know," agreed McGonagall. "However, it is likely that these were not the only ones Voldemort sent."  
  
Harry nodded, now that the mental fog of battle had cleared, he could feel the niggling sense of Dementors nearby. "Civis, can you go?"  
  
"Naturally," replied the hobgoblin. "But I should stay with you."  
  
"I'll be fine," Harry told him. "Go!"  
  
"Gone," the hobgoblin agreed and vanished with a crack, taking the injured students with him.  
  
«Jonas?»  
  
«Thank Merlin! I've been trying to get through to you for about the last minute! Albus needs reinforcements at the Shrieking Shack. Dementors attacked a group of Gryffindor fifth years!»  
  
«We're on our way,» Harry confirmed. «Can we get back to the castle?»  
  
«Yes, but any non-combatants should be accompanied. There are about fifty Death Eater's and twice that many Vetuni hanging around.»  
  
«Understood,» Harry turned to McGonagall. "Did you get that?"  
  
She nodded. "Who can cast a Patronus of your students?"  
  
"Romulus, Blaise and I have corporeal ones. Ginny, Neville and Luna could discourage a Dementor. Ginny's is very strong, just not corporeal."  
  
"Then I think that Hagrid, Filius, Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood should escort the younger students out of danger while Mr Moon and Miss Zabini join the rest of us in helping Albus.  
  
Harry nodded and the group split up as suggested and moved outside.  
  
"Good luck," Neville called back over his shoulder as his group moved slowly back towards the castle.  
  
"Thanks," Harry told him and once they were out of sight he turned and headed towards the Shrieking Shack with Ginny and McGonagall at his side and Romulus, Blaise and the other teachers following close behind.  
  
When they reached the Shrieking Shack, the sight in front of them was hardly reassuring. Ron, Hermione and the fifth years were trapped with their backs to the Shack by a group of Dementors. Hermione's strong otter Patronus and a weak weasel Patronus that Harry guessed was Ron's were battling against the Dementors but were gradually weakening. Dumbledore, Snape, and Draper were trying to get to them but even their strong Patroni (phoenix, cobra and bat respectively) - backed by Menotti who was using her Luxformus powers to good effect - weren't enough to get through, and Harry could see that a group of Vetuni were creeping up behind the adult wizards. Harry shouted a warning through the telepathic link to Dumbledore, and Draper and Menotti quickly turned to attend to this new threat, Dr Chrystan unsheathed his blade again and charged to their aid. Harry turned to his other reinforcements. "Ready?"  
  
"On three?" McGonagall suggested. Harry nodded. "One. two. three. EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
The five Patroni erupted simultaneously from their caster's wands and charged towards the horde of Dementors. Harry noted idly that McGonagall's Patronus was a copy of her own Animagus form; and that Romulus and Blaise's Patroni were a wolf and a viper respectively; but he felt a surge of pride when Ginny produced her first corporeal Patronus, although he was a little surprised by its form: a large silver panther. He would not discover its significance for another two years.  
  
With the added power of the new arrivals, the Dementors were soon either killed or rounded up. The 'living' ones were herded into an energy cage conjured by Menotti, who agreed to stay with them until a Ministry team could be dispatched to take them away.  
  
Harry sheathed his wand with a sigh of relief and limped over to check on his best friends who had still not moved from the sealed doorway of the Shrieking Shack. "Are you okay, Ron? Hermione?"  
  
"I've been better," Hermione admitted, accepting the bar of chocolate Draper offered her and taking a big bite out of it. After a minute or two, she began to look a little better. "I didn't realise keeping a Patronus up could be so draining."  
  
Harry nodded. "That is one difference I've noticed between Ambrose's 'Bogarus Golems' and the real thing. But you did well."  
  
"Thanks Harry," said Hermione, and accepting Harry's assistance in rising.  
  
The rather weary students and teachers returned to the castle, and after being checked over in the Hospital Wing, were allowed to go down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Harry wasn't very hungry, so he only picked at his food and made his excuses as soon as possible and disappeared up to his room.  
  
----  
  
As the next day was Sunday, Harry slept late, and the Great Hall was fairly empty when he came down at about ten-thirty, of his friends in Gryffindor only Neville was still eating. Harry had expected Ron to be there too, but then he realised that both he and Hermione were still in the Hospital Wing recovering from the after effects of the Dementor attack.  
  
Harry finished his breakfast, and was wondering whether to go up to the Infirmary to visit Ron and Hermione when Jonas called him on the telepathic link. «What is it, Jonas?» he asked.  
  
«Dumbledore wants the Council in the War Room for an update.»  
  
«Now?»  
  
«As soon as you can.»  
  
«I'm on my way.» Harry rose to his feet, made his excuses to Neville, and hurried back up the main stair to the seventh floor.  
  
"What's up?" he asked when he joined the rest of the Council in the Room of Requirement. He was a little surprised to see that an extra person was present: Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Poppy has the casualty report for us, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "I thought that we should all hear what she has to say."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement and Dumbledore indicated that the Matron should begin.  
  
"Thank you Albus," Pomfrey said. "The casualties were rather lighter than I would have expected. Only three students, Nicola Nilsson, Carl Culkin and Victoria Resnick, were badly injured. Miss Nilsson and Miss Resnick are recovering nicely, although Mr Culkin has been moved to St Mungo's for observation. Other than that, six students are suffering from prolonged exposure to Dementors and another four have other minor injuries. All but Mr Culkin will be fit for classes on Monday."  
  
"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "We were fortunate."  
  
"Yes, we were," replied the Tiger. "But the Dark Lord will not give up, next time he will send a greater force, better organised."  
  
Harry agreed with the Shengming master, and admitted as much. "I'm going to the DA sessions. Concentrate on the Patronus Charm and some offensive spell work like the Stunning Charm and the Inferno Jinx."  
  
"Good idea, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Will you require any assistance?"  
  
"No, we'll be fine. Civis can handle any mishaps."  
  
"Good. Please inform the Guardians to step up patrols, and tell Mr Draper that I will try and free up some more of his people."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Shi Ngau, Shi Hu, can you do that too?"  
  
"We will do our best," promised the Tiger. "But we are limited by our numbers."  
  
"I understand," Dumbledore assured him. "If there is nothing else?" There wasn't so he adjourned the meeting.  
  
Harry stopped Professor Ambrose on the way out. "Professor, could I have a word?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Harry assured her. "Except for the obvious. I just need a favour."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"You know I have the Sceptre of Amor, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I was aware of this. Why?"  
  
"Well, I have the spell I need to destroy Voldemort, but it's rather long- winded and I think I'll need to get Voldemort off balance before I use it."  
  
"I agree," said Ambrose. "Caelumi Power Spells are not the best for combat although they are devastatingly effective when used." Ambrose paused, and then she smiled. "You wish me to weave you some spells to use with the Sceptre."  
  
"Could you.?" Harry asked. "That would be great."  
  
"I believe I can," Ambrose confirmed. "Caelumi magic is not very compatible with Virga magic, but I think know some Senis battle spells that could be adapted to work with the Sceptre. Give me a month to do a little research. if all go well, I should have the spells ready for you by Christmas."  
  
"Christmas?!" Harry exclaimed. "I was hoping for a little sooner."  
  
"Spell-Weaving is a complex science, Harry," Ambrose reminded him. "It takes time. It can be rushed, but the results will be unpredictable and would require practice to master. This way they will work first time."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realise."  
  
"No, few people do," observed Ambrose dryly. "So I do not take offence. Would it be possible to borrow the Sceptre, so I can get a reading on its magical signature?"  
  
"Of course," Harry told her. "If you've got a minute to come down to my office, I'll give it you now."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
They arrived outside Harry's office about ten minutes later, Harry released the spelled door and showed Professor Ambrose inside. He ducked into his bedroom and came out with the velvet wrapped Sceptre. He presented it to Ambrose and sat down in his chair behind the desk. "What do you think?"  
  
Ambrose unwrapped the Sceptre from its wrapping and examined it for a few minutes before answering. "Excellent craftsmanship, naturally. and its magical signature is the strongest I've ever felt from a single artefact. Would I be right in thinking that it is designed to channel the magic from other sources?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Five rings in fact. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Jamie and Sirius have them."  
  
"I see, that explains the magical shift I'm sensing. Would it be possible for me to borrow this?"  
  
"Sure. How long will you need it for?"  
  
"Not long," Ambrose assured him. "I will return it to you, during, or after your lesson tomorrow."  
  
"I see you then," Harry said.  
  
"Have a good day, Harry,"  
  
"I will."  
  
Professor Ambrose rose and left the office. Harry stayed there for a few minutes, thinking about what had happened over the last few days and then left the office and headed over to the Infirmary to check on his friends, but not before sending Hedwig down to Jedrec's with a note about a certain pair of earrings.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reading week, I've managed to get this chapter up rather sooner than usual, Chapter 7 will probably be up by the weekend, but it will be back to the usual schedule for Chapter 8. I've enjoyed most of the reviews I've received so far, and hope you will all continue to let me know what you think. A slightly modified copy of the first three chapters of ToC has been posted on PhoenixSong.Net () and further chapters will be posted as soon as my beta has finished with them. 


	7. Chapter 7: Marauding Moths

Chapter Seven: Marauding Moths  
  
The first day back to lessons after the Hogsmeade attack was fairly routine: the Gryffindors in Harry's year started studying the Disillusionment Charm in Charms, and McGonagall tested them on their ability to hold a partial Venificus Mutato Charm: which, in Harry's case, involved shifting his facial features and head to mimic that of a large cat. He managed the shift, but they couldn't figure out what breed he was yet, which McGonagall assured him was quite normal. After lunch, Harry, Ron and Neville had a free lesson, and Hermione had Double Arithmancy with Slytherin. When the rest of their friends had left lunch for classes, Neville disappeared down to the greenhouses, allegedly to help Sprout with some pruning, and Harry and Ron decided to go up to Harry's office and do something they hadn't done for a while: play a game of chess together.  
  
By the same classes finished, they had played five games, and Ron had thrashed Harry in four.  
  
"You're getting better," Ron observed. "A while ago you won't even have managed that stalemate."  
  
"I know," Harry admitted. "A leader I may be, but a tactician I'm not. I'll leave that to you or Romulus."  
  
"Now he's not bad," Ron added. "Although, d'you want to know who the best chess player I've ever played was?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Malone."  
  
"Thomas Malone, the healer?" Harry said incredulously.  
  
Ron nodded. "You bet. He's a chess monster. I played him a couple of games yesterday morning, and he beat me within five minutes both times."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"You bet," agreed Ron. "Shall we go and meet the girls?"  
  
"You get Hermione, I'll go and find Neville. Luna'll bring Ginny up."  
  
Ron nodded and they left Harry's office, each heading a different way once they reached the staircase.  
  
----  
  
As he expected, Neville was still in the greenhouses. He was in the middle of pruning the Venomous Tentacula in Greenhouse Three, but he looked up when Harry entered. "Hi Harry, is it time?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Have you got what you need?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Neville confirmed, and pulled out a small package from under one of the tables. "Shall we go?" Harry nodded, and the two friends headed back up to the castle with Civis trotting behind them.  
  
When they entered the DA room a few minutes later, Harry was pleased to see that most of the people he was expecting had already arrived: Ron and Hermione, Blaise, Romulus, Jamie and Mark, the Bones sisters, Hagrid, even the twins, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and Angelina, Alicia and Katie. The only people that were missing were a few of the DA, including the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team; a representative or two from the Guardians; and of course Luna, who was escorting the Guest of Honour.  
  
Harry had just got to his seat when Draper ducked inside the room. "She's coming." He told the assembled crowd, who immediately darted into hiding places around the room. Harry crept over to the door, and then extinguished the lights.  
  
The door creaked open and Luna and Ginny walked in. Harry brought the lights and everyone jumped out from their hiding places. Harry looked over at Ginny and saw to his horror that unlike the year before she was certainly not happy. In fact, she was crying. Before he could do anything, she run towards the door of his office and slammed it shut. Hermione, Luna and Bill all moved to follow her, but Harry stopped them. "It was my mistake. I'll fix it."  
  
All three paused, then nodded and allowed Harry to pass.  
  
----  
  
Harry's office was empty, but he could hear Ginny inside his bedroom, so he eased open the door and went inside. He could see Ginny for a while as he scanned the room but then he noticed that his bed was rather more rumpled than it should be, so he tiptoed over and lifted the cover. "Ginny, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny sat up, and wiped her eyes before speaking. "I'm sorry, it's just. after what I saw in Hogsmeade, after trying to help Culkin ." she stopped, to overcome to continue.  
  
Harry scowled, he didn't like to see Ginny like this. He sat down on his bed and took her in his arms, rocking her slightly. "It's alright, Ginny, I understand. I should have thought, remembered. I'm sorry."  
  
"Just hold me, Harry. Stay here, please?"  
  
"Of course, Ginny," Harry assured her. When Civis poked his head in a few minutes Harry mouthed that Ginny was okay, but that now wasn't the time for a party. The hobgoblin nodded his understanding and ducked back out again.  
  
After a while, Ginny regained her composure, but didn't make any move to leave. "Can I stay here with you to-night?" she asked, looking up into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Of course you can, Ginny," Harry assured her, then he removed his glass and reaching for the blanket, pulled it over them. "Good night, love."  
  
"G'night Harry." Ginny mumbled, and held snugly in his arms she was soon asleep, with Harry not far behind.  
  
----  
  
Despite their rather early night - and perhaps because of being together - the two Gryffindor woke later that they would normally have done. Harry woke first, and was a little confused by two things; one, that he appeared to still be wearing his clothes, and two, that he appeared to have company. Harry looked down and smiled at Ginny, who was sleeping curled up in his arms with her head pillowed by his chest, her long hair spread out across his torso, he reached over with his free hand and ran it through her hair enjoying the silky smoothness of it. Ginny stirred, blinked and looked up at him. "Morning Harry."  
  
"Morning Ginny. Sleep well?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Thanks for last night, Harry. And I'm sorry about the party, normally I'd love one but."  
  
"You didn't feel in the mood," Harry finished for her. "I understand Gin, I really do. I just wish I'd realised."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny told him. "It's okay now."  
  
They lay in bed together for a little bit longer, then Harry realised that it was light outside and so they should probably get moving. He also realised that Ginny would need some clothes. "Civis!"  
  
Nothing happened for a few seconds, then there was a 'pop' and the hobgoblin appeared out of thin air. "You called?" he asked sardonically.  
  
"Yes, I did," Harry confirmed, then turned to Ginny. "Do you want to get ready here, or go back to Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"Here, if that's okay, Harry?"  
  
"That's fine," Harry told her. "Civis, could you find Winky and ask her to retrieve some clothes for Ginny to wear?"  
  
"Right away," Civis confirmed. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I've got a light schedule today, and all the books and things I'll need are here."  
  
The hobgoblin nodded, and disappeared with another pop. Five minutes later, he reappeared accompanied by Winky the House-Elf, who was carrying a small bundle of clothes and a make-up bag, she quickly handed them over and disappeared. Civis didn't Apparate out again, instead he went out into Harry's adjoining office, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. They showered, and changed into fresh robes - Harry had no problem with clothing as he still hadn't moved back to Gryffindor Tower yet and was living in that room anyway - and then walking arm-in-arm, left Harry's quarters and headed down to breakfast.  
  
The reception they received at breakfast was a mixed one as Harry expected it would be, when they entered the Great Hall several people pointed at them and there was a lot of whispering in the background mainly from the Slytherins, but also from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindor table remained thankfully silent, although this didn't do a great deal to improve Harry's mood, as once he had taken his seat opposite Ron and Hermione at the table he could see that another argument with Ron was probably in the offing, because his friend looked furious.  
  
Harry sighed and scanned the faces of the other friends sitting around him: Hermione had a puzzled, but friendly look on her face, although Harry could tell it was a little forced, probably due to Ron; Neville and Mark were their usual selves, and Jamie's questioning look seemed to stem from a wish to know what had happened, rather than an intention to condemn him. "Ron?" Harry asked. His friend didn't reply and continued to eat his breakfast. "Ron, I'd like to talk to you."  
  
At first, Ron stayed silent, but then Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he answered. "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Nothing happened last night. Ginny ran out because she was still upset about what happened on Saturday. She went into my room, I found her, and we talked for a while, then she asked if she could stay with me. I agreed and we went to sleep. That's all. Nothing happened, we were fully clothed the whole time. If you don't believe me, ask Civis. He saw us just before we went to sleep and first thing this morning."  
  
Ron grunted, clearly still not entirely convinced. "Ron, Ginny means far too much to me for me to do anything that she's not really for. And neither of us were ready for that last night. And even if we had been, what Ginny and I do together is our business and ours alone, understand?"  
  
This time Ron's expression cracked, and he looked up to face them. "I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny coughed. "And you Ginny. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."  
  
"No you shouldn't have, Ron," Ginny agreed. "You should have known that Harry would never take advantage of me. He's your best friend for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Ron looked chastened and quickly apologised again. Harry assured him that his apology was accepted and suggested that they get on with their breakfast.  
  
After they had finished breakfast, Harry realised that he should probably do something about the rumours that were circulating around the castle and probably beyond. On their way down to Potions, Harry ducked into an empty classroom and indicated that Civis should return to his natural form. "Could you do me a favour?"  
  
"Probably, what is it?"  
  
"I want you to go to Professor McGonagall and make sure she knows that nothing went on between Ginny and me last night. Then send Hedwig and Hedley to Gryphon's Eyrie and the Burrow with the same message."  
  
"Hedley's a delivery at the moment," Civis reminded him.  
  
"Then use Haimric, Pig or one of the school owls," Harry told him. "I don't care, just make sure they get there before the Evening Prophet comes out tonight."  
  
"I understand," said the hobgoblin and disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
Harry shook his head and then headed towards the potions dungeon. To his chagrin, Snape had obviously heard the rumours about what he and Ginny had done that night, as he assigned them the Prophylaxis Potion and sneered at Harry while he did. Harry needn't have worried though, although he wasn't very familiar with the potion, Romulus - who had been paired with Harry by Snape at the beginning of term - was and with his help, Harry managed to brew follow the initial stages of the potion correctly. Like the Polyjuice Potion it would actually take several lessons to complete due to the fact it needed to simmer for two weeks before it could be tested.  
  
----  
  
As Harry expected, the Daily Prophet that arrived next morning showed a large banner headline publicizing the 'fact' that he had had sex with Ginny the night before while she was overcome with guilt over her 'inability to help a fellow student who had been injured due to the inadequate security of Hogsmeade village'. Harry snorted, and scanned down to the by-line, then turned to Hermione. "'Mione, could you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
"Could you ask 'our friend' if she can find dirt on. Wilhelmina Wyrm? And then 'ask' her to publish it. I'm sure Mr Lovegood would be happy to provide her with the space needed."  
  
"Of course Harry," Hermione assured him. "I'll do it after DADA."  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
As far as Harry was concerned though, the day went downhill from there. Distracted by Madam Wyrm's article, he didn't secure his defences properly and he got hit by a Cryonicus Curse by Neville, which although easily reversed was also rather painful, and to make matters worse, Hagrid chose the lesson after lunch to introduce them to a beast that Harry had been dreading meeting since he first heard about them the year before: the Siberian Ice-Moth. Unfortunately, Grubbly-Plank's Passivity Charms wore off halfway through the lesson and as no one (not even Hermione) knew the proper incantation, they ran riot and only the timely arrival of the airborne Guardians Antonia Menotti and Corrine Anderson prevented their escape. The one good thing as far as Harry was concerned was that, as several students - Parvati Patil, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode - had been hit by the creatures paralysing Freezing Quills and needed to be taken to the Hospital Wing, Hagrid excused them early.  
  
Saturday found Harry, Ginny, Jamie, Mark and Civis at the Quidditch pitch watching with Neville, Luna, Anthony Goldstein and the other Ravenclaws as they lost sixty points to a hundred-and-ninety after a two hour game when the new Ravenclaw Seeker, Orla Quirke beat Summersby to the Snitch by a mere two lengths.  
  
"They'll still have to pull off a miracle to win the Cup though," Harry mused as they hurried back to the castle. "With that loss they've dropped to third place behind Hufflepuff. They'll have to score at least two hundred and fifty points against us to draw, and that's if Turpin can stop us from scoring and Quirke can beat me to the Snitch. I can't see that happening."  
  
"Let's not get too cocky, Harry," Ginny warned him. "It could happen."  
  
"I know it could, love," Harry assured her. "But I intend to make sure it doesn't."  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I wasn't sure what else to put in it, and I won't have been able to do anything more with it for a while anyway so I though I'd leave it there. I'll try and get Chapter 8 up soon, but it might not be up before the weekend. As always please review. 


	8. Chapter 8: Another Christmas in the Tren...

Chapter Eight: Another Christmas in the Trenches  
  
The next couple of months were rather quiet at the castle, reports of attacks on Muggles and non-sympathisers filtered in, but none of the attacks were on friends or family so Harry took them as a necessary evil.  
  
Like the year before Harry, Jamie, Hermione, the Weasleys and most of their friends were planning to go to Gryphon's Eyrie for Christmas, and on the Tuesday before Christmas, Hermione asked Harry if her parents could possibly join them too. Harry thought about it, then after confirming with Civis that the Floo connection could be used by Muggles, agreed and dispatched Sandra Troy to their house to set things up.  
  
On the 19th of December, Harry and his friends took the carriages down to Hogsmeade station with the rest of the students who were leaving for Christmas, which in Harry's opinion was at an all time high. All of Harry's Inner Circle, including the Boneses, Blaise, and Romulus somehow squeezed into a single carriage - Harry had a feeling that Civis cast a weak Enlarging Charm on the inside.  
  
Thankfully, the journey passed off peacefully, and the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters exactly on schedule. There was a smaller group than usual waiting on the platform for Harry when he helped Jamie of the train: Remus, Tonks and Kingsley were missing, instead Sirius, Leona and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them. Blaise, Romulus, Neville and Luna split off from the rest, but promised they'd be up to the castle soon.  
  
"Tonks and Kingsley couldn't get time off work," Sirius explained as they left the "And Dumbledore needed one of us for a job so Remus agreed to go. He'll be back in a couple of days."  
  
The transportation this year was a couple of Ministry cars, similar to the ones that Fudge had laid on for Harry in his third year. The main difference one this occasion was that they were being driven by blue-and- silver robed Hit Wizards rather than the black-robed DMT drivers that had driven them before. They reached the Leaky Cauldron in record time and within an hour of leaving King's Cross, they were all back on the grounds of Gryphon's Eyrie.  
  
After unpacking, Harry changed into his Muggle clothes and the dragonhide coat and headed out to the stables. As soon as he did, Ravlin greeted him with his usual exuberance. Harry chuckled and went over to him. "You missed him, didn't you, boy?" he asked, caressing the grey stallion's neck. "Well I missed you too. It's a pity we can't go out riding, but it's too cold and windy. I'll be home all summer, we'll be able to have lots of rides then."  
  
The stallion didn't seem terribly satisfied by this line of reasoning, but eventually he consented to allow Harry to leave. Harry checked in with the house-elf in charge of stables - who confirmed that all was well - and then he hurried back to the castle. When he entered the main sitting room, he gasped in astonishment, as the display that greeted him was more impressive than anything he'd ever seen before, even at Hogwarts. Ginny, who'd been watching the two house-elves decorate from their favourite chair, got up and crossed to meet him. "I guess they just needed to practice a bit," she said, sliding her arms inside Harry's coat and around his middle.  
  
"You're probably right," Harry agreed, and putting his arms around her, he guided her back to their chair and sat down with Ginny cradled on his lap. "This is lovely."  
  
"I agree," said Ginny, tucking her head under Harry's chin. "Hermione put her stuff in Ron's room, so there'll be room for Luna in mine when she comes. Are you okay with that."  
  
Harry shrugged. "None of my business really, Gin," he told her. "I'm interested to hear what your mum thinks though."  
  
"Me too," said Ginny. "And I don't think we'll have to wait long to find out."  
  
----  
  
As it turned out, they didn't have long to wait at all, Mrs Weasley confronted the two of them at dinner an hour later.  
  
"What do think you're doing?!" she asked, in a voice that Harry hadn't heard for quite a while - not since the early arguments over WWW in his fourth year - and would have been happy not hear for at least twice that length of time. "You're still only children!"  
  
"Leave them alone, Molly," said Remus comfortably. "They're both legal, and anyway I'm sure they're sensible enough to be careful." At this he glanced at Ron and Hermione, and Harry could easily read his look, it said: You had better be.  
  
Harry glanced at his friends, from their expressions he could tell that his friends hadn't been as careful as they could have been, and at the same time, they were going to be in the future.  
  
Mrs Weasley scowled, but clearly realised that she wasn't going to win this argument so she turned her attention to Harry and Ginny. "How's school?"  
  
"Fine," Harry told her. "We've pretty busy, with classes, Quidditch, the DA, the training sessions. but we're managing. Aren't we, love?" he replied, and turned to Ginny, who nodded. "It helps that there haven't been any security problems except the trouble in Hogsmeade at Halloween."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to say something again, but Harry was too quick. "How are you, then?"  
  
"I'm fine, Harry," she told him with a smile. "We've been busy too, but it's a bit easier now the Ministry has organised itself."  
  
"You might think so, Molly," Tonks told her. "You don't have to work there. Director Wright makes Mad-Eye look trusting. And he's got us doing all sorts of new training. I think I preferred the chaos."  
  
Remus smiled at this, "Tonks, if you had been at school with us, you would have made a lovely Marauder."  
  
Tonks went red at this. "Thanks Remus."  
  
Harry smiled, he was fairly sure that blush hadn't been intentional. This could be. interesting, he thought. I'll have to keep an eye on those two. He turned and caught Ginny's eye, she grinned, the same thought had obviously crossed her mind too.  
  
After dinner, Civis mentioned that Stewart Kylan's girlfriend, Jean Élans, had been up during the term and had delivered a chess set similar to the one on Professor McGonagall had created in the chambers protecting the Mirror of Erised. Ron immediately jumped at the chance of playing them again and rushed out, dragging Hermione behind him.  
  
"You'd think after what happened last time, he'd want to stay away from them," Jamie commented.  
  
Ginny grinned and shook her head. "Yeah, he got hurt, but he also got his first bit of fame too. And that's important to Ron. To all of us."  
  
"You're right, Ginny," Harry agreed. "Ron's a lot of things, but he's not someone who forgets the good side of things."  
  
By the time they arrived in the room where the chess set had been set up, the game was already in play. However, Harry could see two major differences in this game: one, Ron was playing an opponent, Jason Draper; and two, he was winning.  
  
Ron's early advantage didn't see him through the game though, at one point Harry was sure he was going to lose, but he rallied in the end and managed to full off a thrilling end piece involving a rook, a pawn and a bishop.  
  
When they emerged from the Chess Room Harry noticed that most of the adults were wrapped up and getting ready to head out. He frowned. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Mad-Eye called, he wants to beef up security in a couple of spots. Apparently Serina heard something on the grapevine. You'll be okay with just Civis, Troy and Menotti?"  
  
"Of course we will, Sirius," Harry assured him. "We're safer here than at Hogwarts. They have no idea where we are, and we're impossible to locate too."  
  
"I know that, Harry," Sirius assured. "I just can't help worrying."  
  
"Go," Harry urged him. "We'll be fine. See if you can bag Malfoy, Dolohov or the Lestranges. I've still got some scores to settle with them."  
  
"You're not the only one, Harry."  
  
With that, Sirius turned and headed out the main door with Tonks, Leona, Mrs Weasley and most of the Guardians following behind him.  
  
Harry waited until they had entered the gatehouse, and then turned and headed back to the castle, with his friends following his wake.  
  
----  
  
When Sirius and the others returned to Gryphon's Eyrie next morning they were clearly exhausted. Harry waited until they were seated at the breakfast table before asking the question that they all wanted to know. "Any luck?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "We managed to stop the attacks by the Death Eaters, and we even managed to capture a couple of small fry, Adrian Pucey and Carl Warrington. A large group of Vetuni escaped the guards though, and killed seven people & injured fourteen more, half of which are under observation in the Creature-Induced Injuries Ward at St. Mungo's and if we're lucky they'll die too."  
  
Harry scowled, and clenched his fist. "I should be doing something!"  
  
"You are, Harry," Remus reminded him. "You are preparing to take out Voldemort. Something that none of us can do. But there are other battles to be fought in the mean time, and the best thing you can do is let us fight those battles and keep yourself safe."  
  
Harry considered this for a moment, and then nodded reluctantly. "You're right, it's just. frustrating."  
  
"We understand, Harry," Sirius assured him. "And when the time comes, and I think that will be sooner than we would like, you'll do your bit. Just be patient."  
  
"Patience isn't exactly one of my strong points, or yours."  
  
"Very true," Sirius agreed with a smile. "You up for some duelling practice?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," Harry admitted. "Can you spare the time?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "I need to report in to Mad-Eye, but I can meet you the auditorium in about an hour if that's okay?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
----  
  
As she had the year before, Jamie woke Harry on Christmas Day at about six am. "Jamie! What did you do that for?!" he exclaimed, jerking himself up and slipping his glasses on.  
  
"I'm twelve, Harry," Jamie reminded him. "I'm allowed to be immature at Christmas."  
  
"I suppose you are," Harry agreed. "Wait outside for a minute so I can get dressed."  
  
"Okay," Jamie agreed and skipped out.  
  
Harry smiled, even with the war on, it was hard to be morbid when his cousin was in one of her happy moods. He got out of bed and headed for his wardrobe to get his clothes.  
  
Ten minutes later, he left his room, just in time to see Ginny let herself out the home she shared with Luna. "Morning Harry, Jamie," she yawned. "Happy Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas, love," Harry told her, wrapping his arm round her waist and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Shall we go down?"  
  
Ginny nodded and they headed down the main stair, Jamie following behind them.  
  
Again, as with the year before, Harry found his presents very satisfactory, if a little dangerous in one or two cases, as in addition to a new pair of Quidditch gloves from Ginny, Jamie and Mark, a book on the history of the Aurors from Ron and Hermione, and the usual package from Mrs Weasley, he also received a full box of Imploding Inkwells from Angelina, Lee and the twins, a book called Advanced Duelling and Defensive Tactics from Tonks, and a pair of Fairbourne daggers made of Argentium steel from Sirius and Leona. Sirius was overjoyed when Harry presented him with his old motorcycle, which Harry had managed to retrieve from where Hagrid had left it and had modifyed with an Invisibility Shield and an internal reusable Portkey for long journeys.  
  
"Just don't ask me where I got the work done," Harry cautioned his godfather, and bent to help Ginny unwrap her own present from Sirius, which turned out to be a Japanese katana forged of Argentium steel.  
  
Once the presents had all been unwrapped and breakfast eaten, Ron and Draper announced they were playing another exhibition match in the Chess Room so most of the residents trouped up there to watch, although Remus retired to his room to read his gift from Harry, Hairy Snout, Human Heart.  
  
----  
  
Harry decided to try and get all his friends together on New Year's Eve so they could usher in the New Year together but had only limited success as Susan had been invited to a party at Justin Finch-Fletchley's house and had taken Anita with her, and Tonks and most of the Weasleys had guard duty for the Order. However with the arrival of Romulus, Blaise, Mark and Neville at the castle there were more than enough people to fill even Harry's large stateroom: Harry, Ginny and Jamie occupied Harry's bed while Hermione sat on Harry's desk chair with Ron perched on the desk; Remus, Sirius, Leona took the sofa and the others spread themselves out wherever else they could find a seat.  
  
Harry persuaded Civis to not only bring up several cases of Butterbeer, but also a couple of large bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey that had - according to the label - been in bottled in 1840, and were according to Civis of an excellent vintage. As a result, by the time most of his friends had left around one a.m., Harry was feeling pleasantly tipsy and stumbled out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. When Ginny came out to him a few minutes later, he was almost back to normal. "What is it, Ginny?"  
  
"Time for bed, Harry," Ginny told him, smiling mischievously.  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ginny back inside, as they walked, Ginny gradually unbuttoned Harry's shirt until it fell open. Harry paused. "Ginny. are you sure."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm sure." Ginny confirmed lying back down on Harry's bed.  
  
With a grin, Harry stripped off the rest of his clothes and joined her. Ginny's clothes were also quickly disposed of and the last thought Harry had before reason fled entirely from his mind was: New Year is definitely becoming my favourite holiday.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long folks, I've been busy re-editing the early chapters of Torch of Caelum and getting them posted on PhoenixSong.Net. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage it, and an extended version of this chapter (at least R possibly NC-17) will also be available soon. The chapter title is a quote from John Hughes' Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. As always please review. 


	9. Chapter 9: Waiting Out The Winter

Chapter Nine: Waiting Out The Winter  
  
Thanks to his late night, it was well past dawn before Harry stirred that morning, and when he finally emerged out of the haze of sleep, he smiled broadly remember the hours of pleasure that he and Ginny had enjoyed together the night before as they explored each other's bodies. He looked down at Ginny who was spooned up against him, her head tucked under his chin.  
  
He bent down, and grinning mischievously, he kissed her on the shoulder, trailing his lips across the bare skin. After a few seconds, Ginny stirred and moaned, then turned to look at him. "Good morning, Harry."  
  
"Good morning, Gin," Harry replied, then with a grin he added. "Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "It was great. Once you stopped trying to keep me awake and actually let me get some sleep."  
  
"You didn't complain at the time," Harry reminded. "In fact I seem to remember getting rather a lot of encouragement, actually."  
  
"Yes, you did," Ginny agreed. "Now, as much as I'd love to lie here with you all day, I'm hungry."  
  
"Hungry, I can deal with that," said Harry, arching his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I need food, Harry," Ginny told him. "Can I use your shower? I'm all sweaty."  
  
"Of course you can, love," Harry told her. "What is mine is yours. I need one too actually. Do you want to go first?"  
  
"Who said anything about going in one at a time?" Ginny asked slyly.  
  
"Not me," Harry agreed and followed her into the en-suite bathroom.  
  
----  
  
Fortunately, they managed to avoid anyone on the way down to breakfast. It wasn't until most of others had joined them at the table and they were all eating that the problems started. And surprisingly it was Luna that dropped them in it, not that she realised it of course.  
  
Ginny was just helping herself to some sausages, when Luna looked at her and asked. "Did I miss you come in last night, Ginny? You were gone when I got up."  
  
Ginny sighed, and looked at Harry, he bent down so he could whisper in her ear. "We might as well tell them. Last night wasn't a one-off, at least not for me." Ginny nodded, and reached under the table for Harry's hand grasping it hard. Then she turned to Luna. "Actually Luna, I stayed with Harry last night."  
  
Luna nodded sagely, as if that was the answer she'd been expecting. However others weren't as calm. Ron went bright red and turned towards them. "What do you mean by stayed with him?!"  
  
"That's none of your business, Ron," Ginny told him. "I don't ask what you and Hermione get up to."  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're my baby sister!" Ron told her. "You shouldn't be having sex!"  
  
Seeing Ginny's other hand creep towards her wand, Harry leaned over grasped both hands. Then he turned to Ron. "Ron, you're my best friend, but so help me, if you call Ginny a baby again, you'll regret it. Ginny is sixteen, the same age you were when you and Hermione started being together, and she's a free agent. You have no right to talk down to her like that."  
  
Ron had the good grace to look in embarrassed but said nothing.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk," said Mrs Weasley, getting up out of her seat.  
  
"Mum-" protested Ginny.  
  
"Now."  
  
Ginny looked despairingly at Harry but he shook his head. He had an idea the sort of things Mrs Weasley wanted to discuss with Ginny, and he knew that they needed to be touched on. Even if talking about them was rather embarrassing.  
  
Ginny sighed and got up, following Mrs Weasley out of the room. After a pause, Tonks, Hermione and Angelina followed her to back her up. When Harry turned back to the table, he saw that Sirius, Remus and the Weasley men were looking rather serious, even the twins. "Finish your breakfast, Harry," Sirius told him. "Then we're going to take a walk."  
  
Harry sighed. He knew this was coming.  
  
----  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry and Sirius left the keep and headed down towards the stables. Once they were out of earshot, Sirius spoke. "Harry, I think you may have a rough idea, the sort of things I'm going to say?" Harry nodded. "Now, I never expected to be giving 'the talk', I mean I was hardly a perfect example myself. I dated two girls in my OWL year, three girls during my sixth, and another four in my final year. Of those, I fooled around with six, and had sex with four." he paused. "Of course, none of them had six brothers or Molly for a mother."  
  
"I'm being careful, Sirius," Harry assured him. "We're taking it slow."  
  
"Good, Merlin knows I wish I had," Sirius said. "Leona was right there in front of me, but I just ignored her. And went chasing after anything that put up a fight. About the only one I didn't chase after was Lily, I knew James wanted her and that wouldn't have been right."  
  
"So, what you're saying is. do what I say, not what I do?" said Harry. "Or rather did."  
  
Sirius nodded, "As for when you do actually have sex."  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius. Civis told me the right book to look in months ago." Harry told him. "And I fully intend to use it."  
  
"I hope so, Harry," Sirius told him. "There's a time for having kids and while you're at school isn't it."  
  
"I know, Sirius!" Harry said. "We'll be careful."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just difficult."  
  
"I know, it's not easy for me either."  
  
By this point they'd reached the stables, Harry suggested that they stop in and check the horses. Sirius, thankful for the change in subject, agreed and followed Harry inside. Half an hour with Ravlin and the other horses calmed Harry down and when he met up with Ginny in the sitting room ten minutes later, it was with a smile on his face.  
  
"How did your 'talk' go?" Ginny asked him as he sat down beside her and drew her into a loose embrace.  
  
"Fine, it helped that Sirius wasn't exactly the Class Innocent," Harry told her. "He'd had sex with four girls by the time he left Hogwarts."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"He didn't say, all I know is that it wasn't my mum or Leona," Harry admitted. "And I'm fairly sure he didn't date any Slytherins." He turned his head to look straight at Ginny. "How was your talk?"  
  
"As bad as I expected," Ginny said grimly. "Mum went on for about ten minutes about how girls never had sex before they were married. Which I know from Hagrid, is a load of rubbish. Then she said that we had better be careful and use protection."  
  
"She's right about that," Harry agreed. "I think Leona will brew some Prophylaxis Potion if you ask her. I've seen the recipe and it's pretty complex. I'd be surprised if Hermione's been able to make it."  
  
"I'll ask Hermione and Leona about it," Ginny told him. "Do you know any other methods, that potion's not a hundred percent reliable you know. My mum was on it when she had me."  
  
"The book Civis gave me about it has a couple of good Barrier Spells that might do the trick, there's also a Temporary Sterility Charm in that book too. I think we're covered as long we're careful and actually use protection."  
  
Ginny nodded her agreement and they settled down to wait quietly for their friends to gather.  
  
That night, Ginny came to Harry again, and they practised the charms from Civis' book.  
  
----  
  
A week later, it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny and the other students packed up their things and with the usual guard of Order members they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then drove to King's Cross. The trip back to Hogwarts was uneventful, and they were installed back at Hogwarts a few hours later.  
  
Harry asked Civis if he would unpack for him, which he agreed he would, then Harry headed over to the War Room, where most of the Council - with the exception of Professor Sprout and Shi Ngau - were already assembled. Once they arrived, Dumbledore opened the meeting.  
  
"As some of you may know from the Daily Prophet or other sources, Voldemort and his servants and allies were very busy over the holiday. Fortunately, there were no fatalities or serious injuries among the student population or their families, however the most recent information that we have available suggests that thirty people were killed and as many as a hundred and fifty people were hospitalised - three-fifths of which were non- combatants and largely Muggles. Our information also suggests that a large scale attack on the Ministry is imminent and that an attack on Hogwarts will occur within the next few months.  
  
"Does the Council believe that curfew measures should be increased to protect the students?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't, Sparky. I think we should increase security patrols yes. And possibly minimise travel outside the school grounds, but other than that. Until we have hard evidence of an attack I don't see the point. It'll cause more trouble for us, and make the students' lives difficult."  
  
"I agree, Harry," said Dumbledore. "All those in favour?" The majority of the Council sided with Harry, with only Snape, Shi Hu and Shi Ngau dissenting.  
  
"I do however, have one request regarding security." Harry said.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I would like authorisation to separate students I feel are a security risk from the general population and to confine them under guard in a safe location in the event of a major attack occurring," Harry explained. "At my discretion, no questions asked."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that is fair, after all we do not want to fight a war on more fronts than we can avoid. Does everyone agree?"  
  
This time only Professor Snape dissented, and Harry was given the authorisation he wanted.  
  
After dealing with a few more minor issues, Dumbledore dismissed the meeting. Harry left the War Room immediately and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
----  
  
The next couple of weeks were very busy ones for Harry and his friends: in addition to their classes, Harry doubled the sessions with Shi Hu and his pupils and increased the DA meetings to three times a week. The effects of this increased activity were obvious to all the participants: by the time the snow melted in early February over two-thirds of the DA could cast potent Shield and Stunning Charms and use them in a combat situation and slightly over a quarter could produce corporeal Patroni. During the second practice session of the month, Shi Hu declared himself satisfied with the progress of Harry, Ginny, Jamie, Blaise and Romulus who could now all use chi to an extent although Harry was the best. He did however say that he felt Neville and Luna would never truly get the hang of his techniques and that Ron and Hermione at least had a long way to go. About Susan, Mark and Anita he said nothing.  
  
Once the snow melted, Harry meant with the other Quidditch captains on the DA and they agreed to incorporate some training that would make the most of the strengths of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams when the time for battle finally came. He also obtained the services of Madam Hooch and Corinne Anderson as instructors. Within two weeks, he was favourable impressed by their efforts and training was scaled back so they could concentrate on preparing for the upcoming Quidditch Cup matches.  
  
At the same time, most of the seventh years, including Harry, were sending out job applications to their chosen professions. The number of applications that each sent out depended on the personality and drive of the person concerned: Harry - who was very keen to be an Auror, sent only two applications; one to the DFDL to apply for a place on the Auror Training Program, and the other to the Quidditch Association to put himself up for consideration for a Seeker slot on one of the League teams; Hermione - who still couldn't quite make up her mind what she wanted to be - applied for a total of seventeen different posts, eight within the Ministry, two in major wizarding institutions, and the remaining seven in the private sector; and Ron applied for three: the training programs for Hit Wizards and Curse Breakers, and for a League slot as a Keeper.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter, the promised outtake from the previous chapter (which will now be R-rated) is currently in the hands of my beta- reader Weapotternger and will be posted some time in the next week or so as will - hopefully - the next chapter of this story. In the mean time, please review. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Ten: The Calm Before The Storm  
  
Harry landed on the ground, having caught the Snitch for the third time in a row. Jamie - who had caught it only three times to Harry's seven - scowled at him as he scanned the rest of the team. With the game against Hufflepuff coming up, he decided that the team needed as real a practice as possible so he'd split them into two teams: Ginny, Roberta, Harvey and Connor were on his team; and Ron had Jamie, Henry, Sharon Skelton and Wilhelm Whisp. His, or rather Ginny's, team was doing rather better than Ron's, as they were ahead by seventy points by his count. He waited until Ginny had finished scoring against Ron and then shouted up to the flying players. "Okay team, I think that enough for tonight! Come on down!"  
  
Several players sighed with relief and immediately headed for the ground, the two Weasleys and Jamie were not among them. Harry looked at his watch and frowned. "Don't you guys have a Prefect's Meeting in about a hour?!"  
  
Ginny stopped her headlong dive at Ron and glanced at her watch. "You're right, Harry, we do. Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Harry assured her. Jamie followed them as they descended and reluctantly got off her Firebolt when she reached the ground. "I know how you feel, Jamie. Being up in the air, flying on a broom. for a long time, it was when I felt the most alive. the most free."  
  
"That's exactly how I feel too, Harry," Jamie told him, and followed him towards the changing rooms. They parted company at the showers, Jamie headed in the girls' showers on the right, Harry into the boys' showers on the left.  
  
Once they were showered and dressed in clean clothes they headed up to the castle, with Mark and Civis close behind. Harry didn't have anything in particular to do that night, so he helped his two friends with their Charms homework and then Jamie challenged him to a game of chess, which he cheerfully accepted. They were still playing two hours later, when Ginny, Simon, Hera and Wilhelm climbed in through the portrait hole. Ginny scanned the room for a few seconds and then spotting Harry, hurried over and sat down on his lap, tucking herself under Harry's chin as his arms encircled her.  
  
"Did you have a good meeting, love?" Harry asked her, then ordered one of his bishops to move into a position that would threaten Jamie's queen.  
  
Ginny nodded and tilted her head upwards so that Harry could kiss her, an invitation that he immediately accepted.  
  
"I know you've been together for over a year now, Harry, but do you have to kiss her in front of us?" Mark asked when they finally separated.  
  
"Yes, I do," Harry told him seriously. "I'd love to do other tings to her, but this is neither the time or place." He turned to regard the chessboard. "Bishop to H3." Harry's bishop moved to the indicated square and dispatched Jamie's queen. "Checkmate."  
  
----  
  
"Hello, ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the next phase of the Inter- House Quidditch Cup. Today, the defending championships and current top- rated team, Gryffindor, go up against the second-paced team, Hufflepuff!"  
  
On this occasion the cheers were fairly even, with the majority of the Ravenclaws and a few of the older Slytherin siding with Gryffindor and the bulk of the Slytherins cheering for Hufflepuff.  
  
"Playing in red for Gryffindor today are. David, Shaw, Skelton, Whisp, Weasley, Weasley, and. Potter!"  
  
"And their opponents, playing in yellow for Hufflepuff will be. Brock, Brock, Whitby, Hopkins, Zeller, and. Summersby!"  
  
Harry nodded to Summersby as they came forward for the ritual handshake. They grasped palms briefly then separated.  
  
Madame Hooch released the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch, and then took the Quaffle in one hand and raised her whistle to her lips. The second he heard the whistle blow Harry took to the air and banked to one side to allow Wilhelm to shoot forward and grab the Quaffle as it fell downwards on it's return arc, the ball tucked under his arm the diminutive 5th year shot towards the Hufflepuff goal flanked by Ginny and Skelton. Zeller, the newest of Hufflepuff's Chasers, was caught off balance by the quick attack and left behind in the push, which left Hufflepuff at a disadvantage, one that Harry's Chasers took full advantage of by scoring three goals in the first ten minutes.  
  
After that Hufflepuff rallied and play returned to roughly equal attack and counter-attack that usually characterised their matches with Gryffindor. By the time the game had reached the half-hour mark Gryffindor was leading by a mere ten points at forty points to thirty. Ginny intercepted a reverse pass between Stebbins and Zeller and then shot for the goal, she threw the Quaffle at the right-hand goal but she did it too fast and the Hufflepuff Keeper, fourth-year Kevin Whitby, had no problem catching it and passing it to Hopkins. Hopkins passed the Quaffle back to Zeller who headed towards Ron.  
  
"Chaser Zeller of Hufflepuff is heading for the Gryffindor goal, will she level or can Ron Weasley stop her in her tracks?"  
  
"Abercrombie, I've warned you before." McGonagall reminded him.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Abercrombie said, and then continued without drawing breath. "Chaser Zeller takes a hit to the side from a Bludger, sent her way by Beater Shaw of Gryffindor. she drops the Quaffle, which is immediately scopped up by Chaser Hopkins of Hufflepuff who takes aim. and scores! Hufflepuff are down level-pegged with Gryffindor and are still in possession. Chaser Stebbins with the Quaffle."  
  
Hufflepuff's lead didn't last long though, as the Gryffindor Chasers regrouped within seconds and regained control of the game, a stunning shot from fifty years by Wilhelm bringing them back in the lead. About a minute later, Harry spotted a glint of gold lurking near the teachers' stand out of the corner of eye. It was the Golden Snitch.  
  
Urging the Lightstrike to its maximum speed, he intercepted the tiny ball within seconds, and before Summersby have even had a chance to react, the game was over.  
  
----  
  
Two days later, he was summoned to the War Room after dinner. "What's up?" he asked, glancing around the faces at the table.  
  
"Nothing major, Harry," Dumbledore assured him. "However, there is the issue of tomorrow's Hogsmeade visit. One or two members of the Council believe that given the attack during the last visit it would be unwise to expose the students to potential danger again unnecessarily."  
  
Harry didn't answer straight away, instead he mulled it over for a few minutes before replying. "I think you may have a point, Sparky. It could have been a lot worse last time."  
  
"All in favour of cancelling the visit then?" Albus asked.  
  
After a few minutes deliberation on the part of several of the Council they all agreed it was for the best, although some - like Harry - did so reluctantly.  
  
The rest of the week passed smoothly for Harry and his friends; the Death Eaters quiet, almost ominously so, and classes were going fine, with his DA and Combat classes going the best - Harry finally managed to channel a reasonable Stunning Charm through his stick, which with his mastery of the Scintilla Spell, and the Hover and Disarming Charms meant that even without a wand he could defend himself reasonably well. When he mentioned this, the Tiger smiled and handed him another list of even more complex spells including the Time Freeze Charm, the Impediment Jinx, the Reductor Curse and the Shield Charm.  
  
"When you can do all those, then you will have something to crow about Mr Potter," he told Harry, then walked over to where Hermione and a couple of the others were still struggling with the basics.  
  
Harry struggled and picked up his swordstick and the 'target globe' again. He threw the globe into the air and brought up his stick to target it. "Immobulus!"  
  
The stick glowed briefly but a second later the sphere hit the floor with a crack.  
  
Harry sighed. "This going to take a little work," he predicted.  
  
----  
  
The weekend wasn't a complete waste however. Because of the late stage at which the Hogsmeade weekend had been cancelled, there was no time for Voldemort's spies inside the castle to inform him of the change of plan and the fifty-strong raiding party was taken completely by surprise by the combined Order and DFDL ambush set up at the town's access points and only three of them escaped, two Vetuni and one Death Eater which, as they were female, was tentatively identified as Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Two days later, Ron celebrated his eighteenth birthday, he got a large pile of presents from friends and family but his favourite was the present from Harry, Ginny, Jamie and Mark: a brand-new Thunderburst racing broom.  
  
The Ravenclaw-Slytherin match took place on the next Saturday and it ended after two hours with Ravenclaw scoring an impressive two hundred and thirty points to Slytherin's twenty points. On Sunday, Harry was again called to the War Room, to discuss a security problem, namely whether to allow the seventh year students to attend the usual 'Career Week' event at the Ministry, where they would attend interviews with potential employers. It took three hours, but Harry eventually persuaded the Council to agree to the trip and the students left Hogwarts on Sunday morning accompanied by Professors Ambrose, Flitwick and McGonagall, Dr Chrystan, Hagrid and Civis, plus half the Shengming and most of the Guardians.  
  
Surprisingly, the trip went off without a hitch, for which Harry was grateful. His own interviews were stressful enough - especially the Auror interview, which was conducted by a three-person panel: a bald man in his late thirties in plain black robes, who introduced himself as Director Wright of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and also two cream-and- gold-robed wizards who turned to be Deputy-Commander Graydon and Captain Bullock of the Dark Force Defence League. It lasted three hours and during that time everything from his academic record, to his thoughts on the use of the Killing Curse, to his actions at the Department of Mysteries almost two years before was subjected to intense scrutiny.  
  
When he left the office, he collapsed into the one of chairs outside and looked around at the group of young people assembled for interview, there were only five Hogwarts students there: Hermione, Romulus, Blaise, Ernie and Harry himself, but six non-Hogwarts students had also applied for the four available posts - Ju Li Adlon and Debra Ling from the Shogun Mage School in Japan; Dimitri Gaskin, Otto Glaisinov and Helena Berkov of the Durmstrang Institute; and Jean-Pierre Roche of the Beauxbatons Academy. After Harry's interview, only Blaise and Jean-Pierre Roche still had to have theirs so the group didn't have to wait long and half-an-hour later they were finished, the Hogwarts students stayed in the waiting room to wait for their escort, but the other students disappeared with the teachers that had accompanied them almost immediately. Once Professor McGonagall and Dr Chrystan had caught up with them, they rejoined the other Hogwarts students in the Atrium and then they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where the students were staying for the night.  
  
It took another three days to finish all the interviews, but Friday morning found them speeding back to Hogwarts on the Express. Harry shared a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Romulus and Blaise, but he wasn't very good company, as he spent most of the journey staring out the window, thinking to himself.  
  
I can't wait to get back to the castle, to see Ginny again. and Jamie and the others of course. I know it's only been less than a week but it feels like longer. I don't why but ever since New Year I ache when I can't touch her. Harry told himself. I need her, as much as I need air to breathe it's so painful. I don't know how I'm going to manage after the end of this year. Harry paused and sighed. I guess if we all survive the war, then we'll work something out. We'll have too.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter, but hopefully the next one will be good enough to make up for it. I'm not when it'll be up., but I'll try and get it done within the next week to ten days. In the meantime, please review. 


	11. Chapter 11: The End Game Approaches

Chapter Eleven: The End Game Approaches  
  
The grace period between attacks lasted only another month. Harry was working with Romulus on the Polyjuice Potion when they were interrupted by the magically-amplified voice of Professor McGonagall. "Today's lessons have been cancelled. All students are to return to their House common rooms immediately."  
  
"Well? What are you all waiting for?" Snape asked. "Clear up and get out of here!" With that he swept out the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What's that about?" Romulus wondered as he extinguished the flame under his cauldron and started to pack away. "Do you have any idea?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Don't good though, that's for sure."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
At that moment, a message came over the telepathic link for Jonas. «This is a Priority-Two Emergency. All members of the Defence Council please report to the War Room immediately.»  
  
«I'm on my way.» Harry told him, and then turned to Romulus. "Something's happened, a Priority-Two Alert: Possible Widespread Threat. Tell the others."  
  
Romulus nodded and Harry dashed out of the classroom, catching up with Snape within a few seconds. "Have you heard anything?"  
  
"No Potter, I have not. Nor would I tell you just because you asked, even if I had."  
  
Harry snorted at this and sped up now almost running towards the stair that would take him back to the main part of the castle.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry slid into his seat at the round table in the War Room and turned to Dumbledore. "What's up, Sparky?"  
  
"That will be for Arthur to tell us, Harry," Dumbledore replied and indicated that they should face the large mirror that was mounted opposite Jonas' seat at the table in which Mr Weasley's face could be seen. Harry was no expert, but he looked like he'd been in a fight.  
  
"Arthur, if you would repeat what you told me?"  
  
"Of course, Dumbledore," Mr Weasley said. "Two hours ago, security was breached at the Ministry. Death Eaters, Dementors and vampires broke in through the street entrance, the Floo Network and the Apparation points. We were caught completely by surprise. Eric Munce and the Hit Wizards on security detail went down immediately. We're still counting the other causalities, but I do know that all the Department Heads and several other senior people are missing and a big chunk of the Aurors and Hit-Wizards are down."  
  
"Are Tonks and Kingsley okay, Mr Weasley?" Harry asked. "What about Draper, Phobus and the others?"  
  
"Kingsley, Jason and Andrea are fine, Harry," Mr Weasley told him. "It was Tonks' day off. I haven't seen the others though. I'll find out for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What action is being taken, Arthur?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Director Wright called an emergency session of the Wizengamot thirty minutes ago, as you probably know."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I felt it was not the time to be absent from the castle."  
  
"Rumour has it they intend to declare martial law. Which would allow Director Wright to take charge."  
  
"Could you keep us inform of any developments, Arthur?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course," said Arthur and vanished.  
  
"Do we need to increase security, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "At least tighten the curfew?"  
  
"I do not think so, Minerva," Dumbledore replied. "Although I feel that it would be wise to reinforce the need to stay in groups."  
  
Most of the Council agreed with the Headmaster's reading of the situation so the meeting was adjourned. Lessons had not been resumed, so Harry hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to meet up with his friends.  
  
Dinner that night was served in the house common rooms and was a quiet, sombre affair, this was not helped by the delivery of about a dozen copies of a special edition of the Evening Prophet. Harry opened up his copy to see a large banner headline: DEATH EATERS ATTACK MINISTRY OF MAGIC. The single story reported more or less what Harry already knew, but confirmed the imposition of martial law. It also printed two casualty lists: one of the dead, and another listing the missing.  
  
The list of the missing produced no particular surprises, the only significant disappearances were the ones Mr Weasley had talked about earlier; likewise, he had expected the presence of Eric the Guard on the 'dead' list, but two of the others on the list surprised him: Amos Diggory and Percy Weasley.  
  
As he read Percy's name, he could feel Ginny tease beside him, he looked at her and wasn't surprised to see that she was crying. He put his arm around her and hugged her to himself, resting her head on his chest and caressing her hair and back comfortingly. "It's okay, love. I understand. I'm here."  
  
After a while, Ginny stopped crying and looked up at Harry. "I sorry, Harry, it's just."  
  
"I know, love," Harry assured her. "Even though you haven't got on for a while, he's family and it still hurts. I'd feel the same if it was Dudley or Aunt Petunia." He looked over her head, scanning the room for Ron and Hermione. When he finally spotted them, he sighed with relief - they were sitting in a private corner of the room with Neville and a couple of the other DA members.  
  
Dinner was forgotten for a long time, as many people shrugged to come to terms with the devasting attack on the heart of their world. After a couple of hours of silence and whispering, Hermione finally ordered everyone to bed, a few looked a little reluctant to obey but once Harry, Ron and Ginny made it clear they agreed with her, they headed up.  
  
"Will you be okay, love?" Harry asked Ginny just before she mounted the first step.  
  
Ginny nodded. "I'll be fine, Harry. See you in the morning."  
  
"Night then," Harry said and watched as she headed up the stairs. He debated heading up himself, but then decided that there was a couple of things he needed to do first. «Jonas, give me Sparky.»  
  
«Done.»  
  
«What is it, Harry?»  
  
«Are Sirius or Remus needed for anything by the Order at the moment?»  
  
«Nothing specific,» admitted Dumbledore. «Why?»  
  
«Because I have a feeling that Voldemort will attack in force soon. I want Sirius available for the ritual.»  
  
«I think you are right, you may contact Sirius and ask him to come to the castle.» Dumbledore agreed. «Was there anything else?»  
  
«Nothing, good night Sparky.»  
  
«Good night, Harry.»  
  
Harry reached into the leather alchemist's pouch at his belt and extracted a small vial of dark grey powder, then he sat down in front of the fire, and tossed a pinch of the powder into the flames. "Sirius Black!"  
  
As it often did, the call to Harry's home took a while to get through, but after a few minutes Sirius' head appeared in the flames. "How are you, Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine," Harry assured him. "Have you heard about the attack?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Tell Ginny and Ron I'm sorry about Percy."  
  
"I will." Harry assured him. "But that's not the main reason I called."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a feeling that everything's going to come to a head within the next couple of weeks. I'd like you and Remus - and Leona if she can - to come to Hogwarts immediately."  
  
"Ok. We'll be with you in by Friday morning." Sirius promised. "It's the full moon tomorrow, so Remus won't be up for travel until then."  
  
"That's fine." Harry said. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah, get some sleep, Harry. Good night."  
  
"Night Sirius."  
  
Sirius' head disappeared from the fire with a pop, but Harry remained where he sat, glazing at the flickering flames until he dozed off.  
  
----  
  
Harry and his friends were just about to head out to breakfast the next day, when Hedley, Ginny's Snowy Owl flew in through one of the common room windows and landed on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny pulled off the letter tied to his claws and then after giving the bird a short fussing sent him back to the Owlery. She opened the envelope and then scanned the message, when she finished it, she sighed and handed the note to Harry, who read it to Ron, Hermione and the others:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
As you probably know by now, Percy was killed during the attack on the Ministry. Dumbledore and Alastor have agreed to let us bury him properly so I would like you and Ron to return home for the service. Harry, Hermione and his cousin are also welcome to attend and I would expect that Harry's hobgoblin will want to come as well. The funeral will be at the Ottery St. Catchpole cemetery on Thursday morning at nine am. The rest of the family will be there.  
  
Your loving mother, Molly.  
  
Harry looked up. "Civis?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"You're our protocol expert, what do we need to know about wizard funerals?"  
  
Civis thought for a moment, then answered. "Wizarding funerals aren't that complicated actually. Six male members of the family carry the coffin from the Portkey Point to the gravesite, although given the current situation I think Mr Weasley may chose to hire pallbearers instead. Someone, usually a member of the family or a close friend makes a speech, and a representative from the Wizengamot supervises the lowering of the coffin into the plot, and its burial.  
  
"Dress protocol is a bit of a problem. Close family, including spouses, are required to wear the formal mourning robes in their family's crest on and any noblebloods in attendance. It's a holdover from the old days when only purebloods and people who married into pureblood families got wizard burials. Anyone else can wear ordinary dressrobes or even plain dark robes at a pinch."  
  
Several people, including Hermione, weren't exactly thrilled with this information and frowned at Civis, who carried on as if he hadn't noticed. "If you'll allow me?"  
  
Harry looked around his group of friends, and then nodded. "Take the money from the estate vault. Check to see if the other Weasleys are ok as well."  
  
"I will."  
  
After taking their measurements, Civis Disapparated with a 'crack', Harry shook his head and led his friends out of the common room.  
  
----  
  
Harry discussed the situation with Dumbledore and they agreed that as long as Civis and a few of the Guardians accompanied the group they should be fine. So Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Jamie and three of the professors assembled in the Entrance at the appointed time, Civis, Draper, Troy and Menotti took up defensive positions around them. A few seconds later, Harry felt a lurch in the usual place and they disappeared.  
  
The funeral was a simple affair, but well-attended affair, as Harry, Jamie, Hermione and the Weasleys had been joined by Fleur and Gabriel, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Lee, Charlie's girlfriend Julia, plus Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Jones, Kingsley, the Tonkses, Sirius, Remus, Leona and Emmeline, and the three Guardians Harry brought with him from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry didn't pay much attention to the service itself, Ginny started crying again part way through so he took her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she sobbed into the velvet front of his robes.  
  
After the funeral, most of the guests headed back to the Burrow, where Mrs Weasley and some of the others had set up a huge buffet-style feast. Ginny perked up a bit after some food and Harry left her talking Quidditch with Angelina, Katie and Lee, and headed over to the group that was clustered around Bill.  
  
Fleur noticed Harry almost immediately and smiled. "'Ello 'Arry."  
  
"Hi Fleur, I wasn't expecting Gabrielle to be here."  
  
"Oui," Fleur agreed. "If we had a choice she would not be here."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"You know that our family lived in Ville de Oiseau?"  
  
"Ville de Oiseau sided wiz Volzhemor two days ago. Mama and Papa were killed when they refused to co-operate. Gabrielle escaped because she was shopping in the Ru de Magie when it happened. Monsieur Virga made 'er a Portkey to ze Ministère in London. She 'az been living wiz Beell and I since then."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said. "I know what it's like to use your family. If there's anything I can do."  
  
"Zere is one thing 'Arry."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Stop Volzhemor and quickly. Before ozzers 'ave to go through what we 'ave."  
  
"I will, Fleur," Harry promised. "Or die trying."  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but life's been pretty hectic. The final battle is coming within a chapter or two so stick with me. The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week. In the meantime, I look forward to your reviews. 


	12. Chapter 12: Guess Who's Coming For Quidd...

Chapter Twelve: Guess Who's Coming To Quidditch?  
  
A/N: This chapter is PG-13 to mild-R for violence.  
  
The next couple of weeks were a flurry of activity as the students prepared for their exams. The Quidditch players - especially the ones in the DA - were even busier as they were prepared for the deciding matches of the Quidditch Cup on top of their studies. The Easter holidays offered a little let up from the pressure, but for the seventy or so students under Harry's control didn't notice as they spent much of the holidays in the DA room practising duelling or hand-to-hand combat with the Shengming, Harry or one of the growing number of Order members arriving at the castle.  
  
The weekend after classes resumed was the date of the Hufflepuff-Slytherin match. Snape attempted to get the match cancelled but Harry persuaded the Council to allow it to go ahead, on the understanding that all available defenders - including the entire DA - would be present, a condition that Harry was happy to accede to, as it fitted in nicely with his plan.  
  
Well, we're as ready as we'll ever be, Harry decided as he exited the War Room late on Friday night. I just hope he takes the bait.  
  
The match passed off without a hitch, and Harry was unsurprised when Scott Summersby caught the Snitch within thirty minutes, winning the game for Hufflepuff by an impressive two-hundred points to seventy. Despite this, Harry wasn't too worried, Gryffindor were already ninety points of them and had a game yet to play.  
  
----  
  
"Good morning everyone. And welcome to the last game of the Quidditch season," Abercrombie said with his usual enthusiasm. "Today, the defending champions, Gryffindor, take on Ravenclaw!"  
  
Harry shook hands with Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw's new Captain and Keeper, then both teams rose into air as Madame Hooch released the balls and started the game.  
  
"Gryffindor are really quick off the mark today folks, Chaser Whisp catches the Quaffle before it has even started to fall and he's off. ducks a Bludger sent his way by Terry Boot of Ravenclaw. reverse passes to Chaser Weasley. Weasley takes aim and shoots. Turpin's fingers brush the ball but it slides past. Gryffindor now lead ten points to zero and are still in possession. Chaser Skelton has the Quaffle."  
  
Play continued for another hour, and as they normally did Ravenclaw recovered their momentum and managed to pull back Gryffindor's lead. Harry had just spotted a glint of gold near the centre line when a shiver ran through him.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.  
  
Harry paused for a moment then slammed the strongest Occulmency shields he could in place, leaving only a tiny gap for the mental connection he could feel with the other Council members, then he headed for the ground. «Jonas, Sparky. Priority One alert! We've got Dementors incoming and I doubt they're alone!»  
  
«Understood.» said Jonas.  
  
Glancing over at the teachers' stand, Harry saw Dumbledore get to his feet. "If I could have everyone's attention for a moment?"  
  
Within seconds the pitch fell silent. Ginny, Ron and Lisa all caught Harry's eye, their question clear. He nodded and both teams began to drift down to join him.  
  
"I have just informed that a portion of Voldemort's army is coming our way. If everyone could please say calm and return immediately to the castle. Anyone with a specific assignment should report to their designated battle station and await instructions. For those with no assignment: first to fourth years should return to their common rooms; fifth years should station themselves along the access corridors to the common rooms; sixth and seventh years, please report to Professor Hooch on the upper ramparts."  
  
The students began to move, there was a certain amount of panic, but the DA and Order members in the crowd were able to funnel them towards the exits. Both Quidditch teams fell into step behind Harry as he strode from the pitch. He didn't stop until they reached the changing rooms and Jamie and the others had joined them. Dobby has stationed himself at the changing rooms at his request. "Civis, plan A. Apparate to Headquarters and tell Mad- Eye we need everyone he can spare. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Jamie, and Mark. you're with me. Lisa, take the others up to the ramparts and standby to provide air support. Madam Hooch, Zachary and his team should join you soon."  
  
Harry turned to Dobby. "Dobby, find Malfoy and his goons and lock them up."  
  
"Yes Harry Potter sir."  
  
"Do whatever you have to, to keep them contained."  
  
"Yes Harry Potter!" said Dobby gleefully and left with a pop.  
  
The two groups headed back to the castle but separated at the main stair. All of them had their wands with them at Harry's insistence but he and his friends had stashed much of their personal weaponry in Harry's office and they needed to retrieve it.  
  
Jamie had decided that her Quidditch uniform provided the best protection of anything she had, so all she had to do was swap her Seeker's gloves for the dragonhide leather gauntlets had hid her set of throwing knives, and Ron didn't have to do much more as his only extras were his dragonhide boots and coat.  
  
Harry removed his Quidditch robes and slipped on a shoulder-and-back holster he'd bought over Christmas and replaced his leather Quidditch boots with the hardier dragonhide boots, then he removed the parts of his swordstick from their thigh holster and twisted them together. The completed stick went into the back holster and two throwing knives went into the underarm pockets. He checked the wand-holster was secure on his right wrist and then clipped the sheathes for his glaives on to his belt and dropped the Sceptre of Amor into the empty thigh sheath. Over all this he pulled his long dragonhide coat.  
  
He looked around, they were all ready.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
----  
  
Harry's group walked up the stairs to the War Room, where they were joined by the rest of the DA (with the exception of the aerial team), most of the teachers and Guardians, and the Shengming and Order members at the castle. Dr Chrystan had transformed into his immortal form.  
  
Harry took his place at the table, and Ron, Ginny, Jamie and Hermione stood on either side of him. "Jonas report."  
  
The Psychomens was examining his 'castle' and the various mirrors around the room. "My Scrying Spells indicate that a large continent is coming through the Forest. Sixteen-hundred yards and closing."  
  
An alarm went off and the frame of one of the mirrors on the left wall glowed. Jonas swung round to get a good look. "Security has been breached at the jetty. Unknown number of hostiles. Twenty-three hundred yards and closing."  
  
"Harry, if you would."  
  
"Of course, Sparky." Harry told him. "Ernie, Padma, take DA Team Two, and go with Aduro, Grubbly-Plank, Hagrid, Firenze. Draper, Shi Hu, I'm putting your teams with them."  
  
"Ron, Hermione, take DA Team One to the Entrance Hall. Sirius, Remus, Leona, Andromeda, Emmeline and the remaining teachers should accompany them, as will I. Sparky, I would prefer if you."  
  
"I'm coming, Harry."  
  
"Entrance Hall then."  
  
"Where will you be, Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"At the Entrance Hall." Harry replied. "Which reminds me. Jonas, can you expand the telepathic link to all the defenders?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Do it."  
  
«Broad-spectrum telepathic link online,» reported Jonas after a minute or two. «All staff, DA, Guardians, Shengming and Order members on-site are connected.»  
  
«Hooch, Sprout, Troy, can you hear me?»  
  
«Yes, Mr Potter,» replied Sprout.  
  
«Is everyone is position?»  
  
«We're missing the Slytherin Quidditch team and most of the Slytherin seventh years.»  
  
«Moon and Zabini are with me,» Harry told her. «The other seventh years and the Quidditch team have been placed in protective custody.»  
  
«Then we are all set.»  
  
«Stay alert," Harry warned. «We don't have much coverage from the air. And with at least some of the Veela on Voldemort's side, there will probably be an attack from there.»  
  
«We'll be careful, Harry,» Troy told him. «We won't let you down.»  
  
«I know you won't.» Harry paused for a moment. «Okay, get to your positions. Aduro, Ernie, Padma. report in when you're in position.»  
  
The massive Caelumi nodded his agreement, as did the two students, then they headed out, taking over half the defenders with them.  
  
Once the corridor was clear, Harry headed for the door and the other followed him. Walking as fast as they did, it only took half the usual time to reach the Entrance Hall «Okay, I've decided that because we're defending a bottleneck we'll go out in waves."  
  
"Sounds good, Harry," agreed Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay. The first wave will move to the dock and attack Voldemort's forces as soon as they materialise. The second wave will position themselves at the stair outside and stand ready in the first wave is out-flanked. The third wave will be relatively small and will stay here, to protect the access points to the main castle."  
  
"Sparky, I'd like to stay you to here. Guard our backs.»  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Professors Trelawney and Smith, Madam Pince, you're with the Headmaster. Neville, Luna, Mark, Anita, Susan. stay here." Harry told them. "Professors McGonagall, Snape, Jones and Ambrose, and Emmeline, Romulus and Blaise, I'd like you to form the point team. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jamie, Remus, Leona and Sirius, you're with me."  
  
Everyone nodded to show they understood, though one or two of the staff did so reluctantly. Harry waited until the point team was in position then he moved his group out. He drew the Sceptre and turned to the other Aspects. "Let's do it."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Vi Imperium de Amor Sceptrum. Nos resisto iunctus tam unus. Tam noster amo continuo. Ergo hoc debello OMNIS!"  
  
The Sceptre and the Channelling Rings glowed briefly as energy flowed out of the rings and into diamond atop the Sceptre. "We're ready." Harry told them, and then turned to face the lake. "All we have to do is wait, and hope."  
  
----  
  
They didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, Jonas voice broke into the telepathic channel. «Voldemort's forces are approaching the outer defence perimeter to the east and south east!»  
  
«Aduro, Hagrid, Ernie, stand ready!»  
  
«We're ready.»  
  
«We won't let yeh down, Harry.»  
  
There was a huge explosion from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. «Aduro, Jonas. report!»  
  
«The Death Eaters just realised a barrage of fire spells. We've lost the outer defence perimeter!»  
  
«Aduro, Hagrid! Do you have visual!»  
  
«They're just starting to advance now.» reported Aduro. «Do we attack?»  
  
«Advance forward yourselves and spread out. Attack as soon as they clear the Forest.»  
  
«Understood.» said Aduro. «Only Death Eaters and Vetuni so far.»  
  
«Have the teachers and seventh years hold back until the Dementors arrive.»  
  
«Will do.»  
  
Returning his glaze to the castle approaches Harry noticed a slight blurring in the air above him. As if aware of his notice, the area shimmered and resolved into a crowd of bodies. By Harry's count there were maybe sixty Veela, all in their monstrous, bird-like battle forms, and they were herding maybe fifteen or twenty Wyverns. Flying alongside them were the wizards responsible for the Disillusionment Charm, about fifty of them, all astride flying horses.  
  
«Hooch, Troy, get your people into the air! Now!»  
  
The two women instantly obeyed and twenty-one robed figures flew from the ramparts, firing curses at the enemy. They were flanked by four individuals with rather different methods of flight: Troy, who was garbed in a silvery winged armour appeared to fly unaided, while the auras surrounding Anderson and Menotti were no doubt responsible for their aerial manoeuvrability, while Harry easily identified the large dragon flying at the front as Jarred Laken, Hungarian Horntails weren't usually brownish-yellow in colour.  
  
He watched the aerial dance of the opposing forces, for a few moments, but it was enough to show him that his people - though drastically out-numbered - had things well in hand. Laken's first strike took out over a dozen Veela and a single volley from Anderson and Menotti took down four of the Wyverns. He could also tell that Voldemort hadn't been able to find many skilled flyers, as Hooch and the Quidditch team were running rings round them and picked them off with little difficulty.  
  
«Aduro, how are things with you?»  
  
«They could be a lot better, there's a few more than we expected!» Aduro reported. «We've got maybe a five hundred creatures - mostly Acromatula and Dementors - plus eighty or so Trolls, a hundred and twenty Death Eaters, and a handful of Giants. No casualties as yet on our side, but it's only a matter of time.»  
  
«Hold the line!» Harry told him. «Hopefully reinforcements will be here soon.»  
  
«I hope so,» said Aduro. «We can't keep this up for long!»  
  
Harry was spared from any further discussion by a disturbance down by the lakeshore. The army that had been moving across the lake finally revealed itself. It was a fairly small group perhaps a hundred or hundred and twenty strong, but it was lead by fifty large Vetuni, armed with an array of deadly weaponry. «Point team, attack!»  
  
The small group of wizards and witches under Harry's command rushed forward, led by Professor Ambrose. Most of them had their wands out but Romulus and Blaise carried bladed weapons and Jones had his revolver in one hand and a long bullwhip in the other.  
  
The pitch of the battle noise increased dramatically, the roar of gunfire clearly audible over the whooshing sound of curses and hexes. But this fight wasn't going as well as the others, and soon gaps began to open up in the lines. The Vetuni were the first to break through and the quickly raced for the stairs. Harry unsheathed his stick and popped the twin blades, and blocked a sword slash from one of them, then cut under the man's guard and sliced his belly open. Jamie palmed one of her daggers and then threw it at another vampire, a staffsmen, he screamed and when down his flesh instantly mummifying. They quickly found that Stunners didn't work very well and often didn't work at all, but that paralysing or flame-based spells did work.  
  
Harry cut down his seventh vampire and then brought up his stick to eye level. "Exuro!"  
  
The jet of flame caught the vampire caught in the chest and he fell. Harry grinned, this was going better than he expected. He sensed movement behind him, and whirled around, two vampires were approaching him from his flanks and a Death Eater was raising his wand to attack Harry from behind. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry dodged the curse and switching his stick to a one-handed grip, cleared a knife from his jacket and threw it at one of vampires. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
The Death-Eater conjured a Shield and blocked the Body-Bind. "Reducto!"  
  
The speed of the counter-attack took Harry by surprise and forced him to block the curse only his stick. The wooden shaft shattered, leaving Harry with only a short length of wood with a single blade sticking out below it. He threw the shard in the direction of the second vampire wounding it and then flicked his hand into his hand. "Stupefy!"  
  
This time it was the Death Eater that was caught unawares, and she fell down hard.  
  
Harry got up, he glanced up at the skies. They were now relatively clear and he could see from the amplified silver glow over the lake that Menotti was now helping with the Dementors tying to gain entry there.  
  
«Harry! Reinforcements just arrived at Hogsmeade village!» reported Jonas.  
  
«Is Civis back?»  
  
«Yes, and he managed to find two more of his clan!»  
  
«Get them over here. Clarke, Williams, and Madam Troy should go and help the aerial team. Send the others to the Forest.»  
  
«Will do.»  
  
The hair on the back of his neck pricked. He scanned the immediate area. There was nothing unusual, no sign of any extra trouble. But it won't hurt to be cautious. «Stage 4.»  
  
He received the replies he was expecting, and smiled. Everything was going exactly to plan.  
  
"Expelliarmus! Crucio!"  
  
The two spells hit Harry square in the back. He yelled partly in pain partly in anger as his wand flew out of his hand.  
  
"Well, well. we meet again, Potter," hissed a familiar voice. "And for the last time."  
  
Harry twisted round, and looked behind himself. Standing about thirty feet away, was Voldemort.  
  
"Hello Voldemort." Harry said conversationally. "I've been expecting you."  
  
----  
  
Voldemort laughed. "So eager to die, Harry? You can't dodge my attacks forever."  
  
"I don't have too." Harry told him. "I will destroy you."  
  
"And do you propose to do that? You have no wand, that stick you were using is broken."  
  
"With a power beyond your comprehension." Harry replied and parting his coat he slid his hand down his thigh. He flicked the Sceptre out of its holster and raised it. "I will destroy you with this. Kaulong Mei!"  
  
A scarlet wave rippled from the Sceptre, towards Voldemort. A Shield was placed in its way, but it shattered it and easily drove Voldemort to his knees. "Impressive Stunner, Potter. But nowhere near powerful enough. Inferno Flammai!"  
  
The massive wall of flame roared towards Harry. He grimaced and then brought the Sceptre in close to his body and uttered a different spell. Gudong Wei!"  
  
A funnel of freezing wind materialised around him, protecting him from the heat, which only lasted a few seconds. When it had dissipated, Harry attacked again. "Gudong Gong!"  
  
The funnel changed direction and instead of whirled around Harry it surged towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord was driven to his knees by the maelstrom but he wasn't out. "Osquassare!"  
  
Harry leapt to one side to avoid the curse but it caught him in the knee, and a wave of excruciating pain knifed through him. He fell to the ground.  
  
"It's all over, Potter," declared Voldemort. "I win."  
  
A bandage appeared from nowhere and wrapped itself around Harry's knee and he could stand again, though not without pain. He chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing at!" demanded Voldemort. "I have beaten you!"  
  
Harry could see his family gathering around him. He stood up and smiled. "On the contrary, Voldemort. This is going exactly how I planned."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes. Did you really think you could take us by surprise after all this time? I persuaded Dumbledore to hold the match today hoping that you would come. So I could I defeat you."  
  
"Well, then you're in or a disappointment, Potter!" snarled Voldemort. "Because as powerful as you seem have become, there is one spell that you cannot stop! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry's grin didn't budge. "Jian Bi!"  
  
A silvery almost mirror-like shield popped into place in front of Harry. When Voldemort's Killing Curse hit it, it was bounced off and was reflected right back at him.  
  
Voldemort was driven to his knees again and appeared to be slightly weakened but was more shocked than anything else. "What. how. That is impossible!"  
  
"No, just very difficult," Harry told him. "The Killing Curse cannot blocked, but the right spell can deflect it to a different target."  
  
"No matter! Your tricks have done no more than weaken me. I will still destroy you!"  
  
"Did you ever you wonder what the power you knew not was?" asked Harry. "Because I know."  
  
"Really. and what is it?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"Hah! Sentiment will not save you nor destroy me, Potter!"  
  
"I agree." said Harry. "But the pure, undemanding love of my family. of my friends. And the power they give me will."  
  
He raised the Sceptre into the swordsman's the guard position. "Gladius Aboleo Potentia!" The Sceptre hummed and a blade of energy perhaps three feet long grew from the diamond at the top. "Professor Trelawney said that one of us must die, if the other is to live. It is time for you to die."  
  
He brought the sword down in a strong brutal arc, slicing it towards Voldemort. Energy flowed out of the blade as it curved downward and it hit Voldemort square in the body. His snake-like exterior was vaporised instantly. For a brief second a shimmering ball of blue energy was visible inside the blast, but then that to disappeared.  
  
Harry groaned, and dropped to his knees. When he looked up a few seconds later, Ginny was kneeling beside him and the other Aspects were clustered around him, protecting him from attack.  
  
"We did need to get him up to the Hospital Wing." Ginny told the others.  
  
"Take him, Ginny," Sirius told her. "Madam Pomfrey could probably do with your help. Jamie, why don't you go with her, you've done your share."  
  
Whether or not Ginny and Jamie obeyed, Harry didn't find out immediately, as his body finally decided that it had had enough punishment for one day thank you very much and his world went black.  
  
A/N: Ha! Evil cliff-hanger! Hope the rest of the chapter makes up for it. Don't worry the next one will probably be up in a day or two so the suspense shouldn't be too bad. In the meantime, please review. 


	13. Chapter 13: Counting The Cost

Chapter Thirteen: Counting The Cost  
  
Harry gradually began to drift back into consciousness. His hearing and sense of touch were the first to return, and they told him he was in the Hospital Wing. Well, at least I'm not dead, he thought, then winced as pain shot through his body. He felt a hand touch him on his chest, which appeared to be covered in bandages, he opened his eyes and saw Ginny standing over him. She had a few small cuts and bruises but that was it.  
  
"Hi love," he whispered.  
  
Ginny jumped, then smiled. "Harry, you're awake!"  
  
"Yep, I am." he said, when grimaced. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days," Ginny told him, the expression on her face told him clearly that she at least had been worried for him. "Malone wasn't sure if you'd pull through, your injuries weren't too bad, but your magic reserves were dangerously low."  
  
"Well, I'm back now." Harry told her and reached out to take her hand. "How are you, Gin?"  
  
"I'm fine, Harry," Ginny assured him. "Just a few cuts and bruises. I came back here when you went down."  
  
"And the others? Jamie? Ron and Hermione? Neville and Luna? Sirius? Remus?"  
  
"Ron, Jamie, Luna and Sirius are fine," Ginny assured him. "Hermione got attacked by Dolohov again, but Ron got him and she's okay now. Remus has a bad fracture to his leg, it's not healing properly but Malone says his next transformation should fix it. Neville got a couple of broken ribs from a Vetuni that made it past us, but he's on the mend."  
  
"Were there any other casualties on our side?"  
  
"Yes, but Dumbledore wanted to wait to tell you himself," Ginny told him. "We got off lightly though."  
  
"Good. Can I get out of here?"  
  
"I think so," said Ginny. "I need to change your bandages then I'll get Malone to have a look at you. Is that ok?"  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny bent down and began to unwrap the cloths wrapped around his chest. Once she had changed them, she did the same with a similar dressing on his injured knee. Once she'd finished she fetched Malone, who checked Harry over and declared that he could go. "You're not fully healed, Potter. But as busy as we are we can't spare any extra time for you. I'm sure Miss Weasley will take good care of you."  
  
"I'm sure she will, Malone."  
  
"Get plenty of rest, and try not to exercise that knee too much. Avoid climbing stairs if you can."  
  
"I'll move back to my quarters," Harry promised.  
  
"Good idea, now get out of here and let me get on with healing the real patients."  
  
Smiling to himself, Harry eased his body out of bed, then got dressed - with a little help from Ginny - and then using her as support on one side and a long cane he'd found on the other, he hobbled out of the Infirmary.  
  
----  
  
It only took Harry and Ginny an hour or so to get Harry settled back in his quarters off the DA office. Civis arrived just as Harry was wondering where everyone was.  
  
"Up and about, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Ginny taking good care of you?"  
  
"Yep, she's been great."  
  
"I'm sure she has." Civis said. "Do you want me to get the others?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Civis transformed into his crow shape and flew out the window. Ginny walked over to Harry's bed and snuggled up next to him.  
  
It didn't take Civis long to round up most of Harry's friends, the Boneses weren't there but as he'd seen Susan in the Hospital Wing he didn't expect them to be. Hermione looked a little pale and was leaning on Ron at little more than usual, and Remus was - like Harry, relying on a stick and his girlfriend's help - to get around. Jamie's face lit up when she saw Harry and climbed onto the bed with them, sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed.  
  
"It's good to see you up and about, Harry," said Sirius. "We were worried about you for a while there."  
  
"I know," Harry admitted. "And I'm sorry I worried you. But it had to be done."  
  
"We know that," Hermione told him. "But we're glad you're back."  
  
"I am too. Although I'll be much more pleased when my leg and ribs stop hurting so much."  
  
Several other people there, including Neville and Remus, glanced at their own injuries and nodded at this.  
  
The group stayed with Harry for the next couple of hours, until Fawkes appeared with a short note:  
  
Harry,  
  
I was glad to hear from Mr Malone that you are alive well. Could you please come and talk over the current situation with us? As I understand you are still not entirely rested, Civis and/or one of your close friends will be welcome.  
  
Sparky.  
  
"I've got to go up to the War Room for a bit, I'll see you at dinner."  
  
He made to rise, but Ginny forestalled him. "You're not going anywhere without me, Harry."  
  
"I won't dream of it, love." Harry assured her. "Civis, can you Apparate us up there?"  
  
"The War Room is in Room of Requirement?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then I can do it without too much difficulty." Civis replied after a moment. "Now?"  
  
Harry nodded and held out his hand. Civis took it, and all three of them disappeared with a pop.  
  
----  
  
They re-appeared outside the door to the War Room. Harry reached over and pushed open the door, most of the Council were already sitting around the table, as were Madame Pomfrey, Madame Hooch and Jason Draper. Ginny and Civis took up positions slightly behind Harry on each side.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening, I'm glad everyone could make here."  
  
"Uh, Sparky. not everyone's here." Harry pointed out. "Snape's missing."  
  
"I'll come to that, Harry."  
  
"Okay." Harry conceded.  
  
"We successfully defeated Voldemort's forces when they attacked. The damage we cause them has been devastating, and according my contacts at the Ministry most of the remaining Death Eaters have surrendered, while the non- humans and the more intelligent beasts in his army have gone to ground."  
  
Here Dumbledore paused. "However, our success did come without some cost on our side as well. In addition to the dozens of injured, we have also sustained a few fatalities and potential fatalities: Students Wilhelm Whisp, Sarah and Joseph Fawcett, Owen Cauldwell, Kevin Whitby, Lorna Greensboro; and Professors Evan Smith and Sybill Trelawney have all been killed. As have three members of the Order: Ray Harker, Rose Wilkes, and Elphias Doge. Professor Severus Snape is in a coma as a result of Cruiciatus Curse damage and is being transferred to St Mungo's tonight.  
  
"I don't have any further to add, other than to say well done to everyone, and to urge you not to discuss this with anyone until I made the official announcement at dinner tonight." Dumbledore sat down. "Unless anyone else has anything to add?"  
  
"We will need to replace Severus." McGonagall pointed out.  
  
"You are correct, Minerva," agreed Dumbledore. "I have already attended to that. Ms White has agreed to remain at the castle and take over his classes and Professor Jones will act as interim Head of Slytherin House."  
  
Harry smiled at this - he could just picture the look on Malfoy's face when he found out that he'd have to answer to a Muggle for the next two months.  
  
"One more thing," said Dumbledore. "Jonas overextended himself during the battle, and will be unable for the next week or two. I don't anticipate this being a major problem, however it does mean that each of us will have to take part in a rotating monitor schedule. I also understand that your people will be leaving shortly?"  
  
"Yes, we will leaving at first light tomorrow," confirmed Shi Hu. "We have fulfilled our bargain with you."  
  
"As have I," pointed out Dr Chrystan.  
  
"I wish you all the best of luck for the future," said Dumbledore. "As I'm sure we all do. If there is no further business?" He waited for a minute or two, but no one spoke up. "Then this meeting is adjourned. Filius, if you could remain here?"  
  
Professor Flitwick nodded his agreement, and everyone else stood and filed out. Harry, Ginny and Civis were last and once they were outside Civis Apparated them back to Harry's quarters.  
  
The trio headed down to dinner a hour later, which although well attended, was not conducted with the gaiety and noise that usually accompanied such gatherings. Dumbledore made his announcement regarding the casualties and the two new staff appointments.  
  
After the meal, Harry and his friends returned to his quarters to chat and relax. Sirius, Remus, and Emmeline were the first to depart and did so at about eight pm, citing the need to leave early next morning. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Jamie and Mark stayed until well past curfew, but eventually they to departed leaving Harry and Ginny alone. By unspoken agreement, they undressed and got into Harry's bed together, and snuggled close, then after a hour or so they were asleep.  
  
----  
  
Harry's leg and ribs took only a few days to heal, and he was back at classes about a week after the battle. He had just come out of the War Room after a four-hour shift on monitor duty when Ginny came up behind him. "Finished Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, were you looked for me, love?"  
  
"Madame Hooch wants too talk to you about the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"When?" asked Harry, slipping his arm into Ginny's arm.  
  
"In Dumbledore's office. As soon as you can."  
  
"Okay, I'll go now. Walk with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
It didn't take them very long to make it to the Headmaster's office. When they reached the gargoyle, Harry released Ginny. "Blood pops."  
  
The gargoyle hopped to one side and Harry ascended the steps. Ginny stayed below.  
  
When he entered the office, Fawkes trilled a greeting. Harry smiled and took the empty seat between Scott Summersby and Lisa Turpin. Nott arrived a few minutes later and sat in the corner chair.  
  
"Thank you for coming," said Dumbledore. "Madam Hooch and I have asked you here to discuss the situation regarding the Quidditch Cup. Obviously the Final is as yet unfinished, but with members of both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams unavailable it might be difficult to play a re-play."  
  
Lisa Turpin nodded at this. Harry wasn't too worried as he had a good replacement for Wilhelm, but he knew Ravenclaw didn't so he nodded too.  
  
"Therefore Madam Hooch and I propose that we run with the scores as they stand. Would everyone be happy with that?"  
  
Harry and Summersby agreed to this immediately, Nott did so slightly reluctantly but did so eventually.  
  
Lisa sat thinking about it for a few minutes, and then shrugged. "Okay, it's not like we could get the cup anyway. Go for it."  
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore. "You may go."  
  
The four students rose and headed for the door. Harry was first out and as soon as he reached the bottom he linked arms with Ginny and headed up to his quarters.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger in the previous chapter, I hope this makes up for it. The next chapter may be within the next couple of days or it may be longer. In the meantime, your reviews would be appreciated. 


	14. Chapter 14: The NEWTs

Chapter Fourteen: The NEWTs  
  
With the NEWTs on the way, the hastily arranged Hogsmeade visit that weekend was the last chance Harry and his friends would have to relax. Harry obtained permission from Dumbledore for Jamie, Mark and Anita to come into the village for one hour as long as Civis stayed with them. He contacted all the members of the DA and told them to meet him in the Hog's Head at four pm.  
  
Harry, Ginny and their older friends headed into the village early so they would have plenty of time to get anything they needed. When they arrived at the Hog's Head at about half-past three they were laden down with a huge amount of bags. Civis and the three first years arrived a few minutes later, and then the other DA members began to filter in.  
  
Once everyone had got themselves a drink and found a seat, Harry stood up. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. I'll try and make this as quick as possible." Here he paused. "Twenty-one months ago, about two dozen Hogwarts students - many of whom are here now - met to discuss the formation of the DADA practise club, a club eventually became Dumbledore's Army. I thought it was appropriate therefore, to bring everyone here for this announcement."  
  
"What's up, Harry?" asked Ernie.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Ernie," Harry assured him. "In fact, quite the opposite. The headmaster and I feel that with the threat of the Death Eaters as diminished as it is, there is no longer a need for the DA in it's current form. So as of now, I declare Dumbledore's Army officially. disbanded.  
  
"I have talked to Ginny, Luna and Jamie, as well as the DADA teacher who will be taking over from Professor Ambrose in September. They have agreed that an extracurricular DADA club - to be renamed the Defence Association - will continue for those of you who wish to learn more about Defence, but it will have none of the responsibilities that we have had over the last two years.  
  
"Anyone who wants to continue with the club should see Ginny or Luna after the meeting. Anyone not interested in continuing should return their DA coins to Hermione." A handful of the younger members and most of the Quidditch teams fished out their coins and passed them back to Hermione, who pocketed them. "Now, let's finish our drinks and get out of here."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement to this proposal and within five minutes they were all finished and as a group they moved towards the door. Outside, they organised themselves into one big group which moved up towards the castle, with Harry and those closed to him at it's head.  
  
As they moved through the village they picked up other students so that by the time they reached the castle gates almost two thirds of the student population were gathered in that single group. Draper, who was standing guard with Anderson at the gate, smiled as they came through. You are a great leader, Harry Potter, he thought to himself. And you have finally realised it.  
  
----  
  
Harry's first exam was Practical Advanced Charms, which took place on the Wednesday of the first week of exams. He would have been due to take the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts exams but the former DA members that had taken part in the Battle of Hogwarts were given a waiver on the practical exam and an automatic 'O' grade, because as Professor Tofty pointed out, "Griselda, if they weren't outstanding. they'd be dead!"  
  
Professor Marchbanks had reluctantly admitted that this was true, and she also passed Harry at 'Outstanding' level for the theory element, on the grounds that as he'd taught the subject, he must be familiar with the material.  
  
The Charms exams went rather well, although the practical went a little better than the theory section, and Harry was rather pleased with his own efforts. He was less enthusiastic about his performance in Potions and Theories of Advanced Transfiguration, but he decided he'd probably got the grades he needed anyway.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology followed on the Thursday and Friday, so by the weekend Harry was free of exams, as were Ron, Neville, Susan and Blaise. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Romulus and his younger friends all had exams at various points in the next week, but all in all the rush was over.  
  
----  
  
A week after the exams finished, Harry, Hermione, Neville and a few of the other seventh years, along with roughly two thirds of the sixth years - including Luna, Sharon and Simon Capper, but not including Ginny - were ordered to report to the Department of Magical Transportation, where they were tested by the Apparation Testing Authority. The test lasted only a few minutes and involved Apparating to a number of preset locations, a task that Harry accomplished with only a little difficulty.  
  
Hermione, Neville, Luna and the others all passed and they celebrated receiving their licenses by Apparating to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of drinks, before returning to the castle.  
  
The results for the end-of-year tests and the NEWT exams came out three weeks later and no-one - except perhaps Hermione herself - was surprised by her record-braking results: she had taken seven NEWTs - Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, DADA, Potions, Study of Ancient Runes and Transfiguration - and received top grades for all seven. Romulus, Zacharias Smith and Terry Boot were next up with five or six NEWTs at 'Outstanding'. Harry, Blaise, Malfoy, Ron and Neville performed as expected, receiving two O's - although in different subjects - and passing the other exams with fairly high marks. Harry did best at DADA and Charms, although his three E's and one A (Herbology), would he expected be enough to satisfy the Auror Training Program.  
  
Ginny did well too, coming out top of her class in DADA and Charms, while Luna did reasonably well at both subjects but distinguished herself by scoring nearly top marks in Divination. Neither girl was too concerned about their results other than that they were enough to allow them to pass into seventh year.  
  
----  
  
Harry woke late on the last day of term, for some reason neither Civis or Jamie (who were their usual 'alarm clocks') had come to get them. Harry shook Ginny awake and they had just enough time to shower and dress in their cleanest robes before they had to hurry out of Harry's quarters and down to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast.  
  
They slipped into their usual seats at the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore entered. Hermione scowled at them, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." said Dumbledore. "Another year is gone. It has been a year of great triumph for many of you, but also a year of great sorrow for others. However, it does not do to dwell on the past. The House Cup needs awarding yet again, and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Slytherin, with three hundred and ninety points; in third place, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and twenty-two points; and in second place, Hufflepuff, with four hundred and thirty-nine points. But, in first place, and winners for the sixth year in a row, are Gryffindor, with a grand total of six hundred points! Well done, Gryffindor!"  
  
It took rather a long time for the Gryffindors to calm down after that, but eventually they did. At Dumbledore's signal the tables filled and the students were able to start eating.  
  
"What are your plans over the summer, Neville?" Harry asked his friend after a while.  
  
"I don't have much planned, but. I'm coming back here in September."  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Jamie asked. "You did great in your OWLs."  
  
Neville blushed. "Professor Sprout has agreed to take me on as a full-time paid assistant. She's going to train me up, and then in a few years, she'll retire and I can apply for her job."  
  
"That's great, Neville," said Ginny. "You'll be great."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Neville said. "What about you, Harry?"  
  
"I'm going to stay at home 'till September, but I'll be heading over to the Ministry Combined Operations Training Centre on the 3rd to begin classes."  
  
"The Aurors have accepted you then?"  
  
Harry nodded. "It'll be hard work, but it'll be worth it. And all the training time I've put in, in the last two years should help."  
  
"You'll be fine, Harry," Ginny told him. "We believe in you."  
  
Harry nodded, and then steered the conversation over to other topics, which endured until the end of the feast. As they were walking down to the carriages, Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, who's taking over as Defence Assistant, do you know?"  
  
"No one," Harry replied. "Sparky reckons that the danger's over, so he's disbanded the council. Dr Chrystan left two days ago, and Jonas, Ambrose and the Guardians are going back to their normal lives at the end of this week."  
  
"Then the war's really over."  
  
"Yep." Harry agreed. "There are a few little battles still to be dealt with. but the war's over."  
  
"And we made it through." Ginny said.  
  
"We did indeed, love." Harry agreed and drew her in closer to himself. "We did indeed."  
  
----  
  
Romulus, Blaise, and the Bones sisters joined the eight students and Civis in their compartment on the train. After a few games of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess had been played and the drinks and snacks bought by Harry and Blaise from the old lady who pushed the snack trolley had been consumed, the group settled down to relax for the rest of the journey. Harry wondered what the others were doing. "Romulus, have you heard back from Commander Graydon yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I have," Romulus confirmed. "I have been accepted and I intend to join up."  
  
Harry smiled. "That's great! What about you, Blaise?"  
  
"I've been offered a place." Blaise admitted. "I'm not sure if I want to take it though. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for it."  
  
"You'll be fine, Blaise." Harry told her. "You were amazing in the Battle."  
  
Hermione and Romulus both agreed with Harry, as did Civis. After a few minutes, Blaise smiled. "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "It'll be great to have the two of you with me. You're not joining us are you, Mione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I was offered a place, but I'm going to sign up with the Inquisitor Division instead. I'll be at the COT Centre at the same time as you though. We might even have some classes together."  
  
"I'd like that." Harry told her. "What about you, Ron?"  
  
Ron grinned. "I'm off to join the Hit Wizards. I'll be out in the field by Halloween."  
  
"Death Eaters beware, Ronald Weasley is coming." Civis quipped.  
  
Harry laughed at that, Ginny and Jamie joined him almost immediately and even Ron joined in after a while, so it was a jolly bunch of students that arrived at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters an hour or so later.  
  
Romulus, Blaise, Neville, Luna and Mark disappeared with their respective parents, while Harry led the others over to where Sirius, Leona, Andromeda and Mrs Weasley were waiting. They piled into two cars and were whisked away from the station as quickly as possible, just avoiding - unless Harry was very much mistaken - a group of Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly reporters.  
  
"How does it feel to be a fully-qualified wizard, Harry?" Sirius asked from the drivers seat.  
  
Harry paused for a moment before answering. "It feels good."  
  
A/N: Okay, almost done! Just the Epilogue- which will give you a taste of things to come - to go, and then that's another story in the can. The next story will probably be a while in coming as I may be fairly busy with university and I also want to take a break from writing HP for a bit. The Epilogue will be up by the end of X-Mas week, but I doubt there will be any other new stuff up before mid-to-late January. I would also like remind you that once the epilogue is posted it is likely that any questions sent to me without contact details will very likely go unanswered, as I don't intend to post 'response pages'. That said I would like to hear your opinions. Bye for now! 


	15. Epilogue: What Goes Around, Comes Around

Chapter Fifteen: What Goes Around, Comes Around  
  
Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
  
Mr Dursley worked for his father at a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. Like his father, he was a beefy man with hardly any neck and a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin, blonde and bony, with one of those extra-long necks that were very useful for looking over the garden fences at your unsuspecting neighbours. The Dursleys had two children - an eight- year old girl called Petunia, and a seven-old boy called Maxwell - and in their opinion, they were the finest children anywhere.  
  
The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that some day, someone would discover it. They couldn't bear it if someone found out the truth about Potter. Mr Potter was Mr Dursley's cousin, but they hadn't met since before Mr Dursley's last year at school; in fact Mr Dursley usually pretended that he didn't have any cousins because Mr Potter was as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. Mr Dursley shuddered to think what would happen if Potter or any of his friends arrived on the street.  
  
When Mr Dursley went out to work that morning, he was rather surprised to see a large black bird watching him from across the street. No looking in his direction, birds didn't watch people. did they? He shook his head at his own foolishness and got into his car - the sports car, Mrs Dursley had taken the children to school in the people carrier an hour ago - and drove off, putting the odd bird out of his mind.  
  
When he returned home, he was rather irritated to find that bird hadn't moved from its perch on top of the 'Privet Drive' sign. He glared at it. "Shoo!"  
  
The bird screeched at him, but other than that did nothing. Mr Dursley frowned and moved to enter his house. If there was one thing that he hated more than anything else, it was animals that didn't act like they were supposed to.  
  
Mrs Dursley had his dinner ready for him, and so he put the bird out of his mind again, deciding that even if there was anything going on with Potter and his kind it couldn't possibly harm him. No, he decided, there was nothing to worry about. He and his family were safe as long as they didn't interfere, Potter had made that clear when they had last spoken.  
  
Little did he know how wrong he was. The appearance of that bird, which was indeed rather more than it seemed to be, heralded a blip in his otherwise boring existence.  
  
----  
  
The bird watched as the lights clicked out all along the street. When the lights of number four clicked out, the bird finally shifted position, glancing up and down the road as if it were looking for something, or someone.  
  
It was midnight before the person that the bird had been waiting for appeared. Nothing like this woman had been seen in Privet Drive for many years. She was tall, and severe-looking with square glasses, long, slightly greying black hair that was drawn into a tight bun, and was wearing an emerald-green cloak over dark green robes. Her name was Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked around until spotted the bird, then smiled slightly. She reached into her cloak and pulled out what looked like a very large silver cigarette lighter, but was in fact a very different device, known as a Put-Outer. She clicked the Put-Outer twelve times and all the lights in the street went out, hiding both her and the bird from view. She moved over to the wall next to the signpost and sat down, she didn't look at the bird - which she easily identified as a peregrine falcon - but after a minute or two she spoke, the corners of her mouth crinkling into a smile. "Good evening, Professor Potter."  
  
She turned to look at the falcon, but it had gone. Instead she was smiling at a young woman in her mid-twenties. Unlike Professor McGonagall, this woman was clearly used to trying to look 'normal' as she wore a pair of cotton slacks over a dark red jumper and a short leather jacket, her long unruly hair was pulled back in a rough ponytail and she wore large, round glasses exactly the same shape as markings around the falcon's eyes. Her name was Jamie Potter, and she was the DADA professor at Hogwarts.  
  
"How did you know it was me, Minerva?"  
  
"Jamie, I am an Animagus, one of the few of our kind on the register and as such it is my duty learn recognise other Animagi. Besides, I have seen you in that form before and we were supposed to meet here."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry."  
  
"It is quite all right." McGonagall assured her colleague. "Have you discovered anything?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "I've been watching them for a few days now. Mostly from the air, but today I came in close. I haven't been watching long, but I've seen enough to know that Seamus' suspicions were correct."  
  
"I see." McGonagall paused, as if wondering about something. "Should we alert Harry?"  
  
"I think we have to." Jamie told her. "Dursley hasn't realised yet but he will, and as they seem to be exactly the same as his parents were, it'll be hell for the boy."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "I agree. Remain here until help arrives." "Understood."  
  
"I shall return to Hogwarts and call Harry from there."  
  
Jamie nodded and with a pop returned to falcon shape and flew back to her perch. Professor McGonagall walked away, and once she was out of sight of number 4, she clicked the Put-Outer once more and light flew back into the street lamps. She returned the Put-Outer to her robes, and disappeared the same way she had arrived.  
  
----  
  
Harry's office had nothing in particular to distinguish it from any other, other than the fact that number of mirrors adorned the top of the desk rather than the usual Muggle devices like a computer or telephone. There were also a number of photos sitting on the desk or around the room - pride of place went to a small round frame with himself, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Jamie at his wedding, and a larger picture featuring himself with Ginny, and their four children.  
  
It was almost midnight, and Harry was trying to finish a report on the latest developments in the Phantom Slayings case, the case that had been bothering his Task Force for over four years. Most of the team were had already gone home, but Romulus and his DMT Liaison Anthony Chong were still in the office, as was Bilius Masters, the Vampire Hunter that he'd hired in the first year of the case to assist them.  
  
Harry signed his signature on the last piece of parchment and dropped it in his Out tray. He reached for his combat vest and slipped it on, then pulled on his dragon-hide coat. "Romie, I'm heading home. I've got my radio if you need me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry was almost out the main door of the office, when Romulus shouted something. He turned around again. "What?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall on the Floo for you. Says it's urgent."  
  
"Okay, I'll take it." Harry told him and turned back.  
  
When he reached his office he closed the door and turned towards the fireplace. "What is it, Minerva?"  
  
"I talked to Jamie an hour ago," she told him. "Mr Finnigan was correct. The boy is indeed one of us."  
  
"Any sign he's been compromised?"  
  
"None that she could observe. Neither Mark or Arabella believe so either."  
  
"I don't want to take any chances. We move at first light. Jamie will stay there?"  
  
"I have asked her too."  
  
"Ok. I'll contact you when we're done."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Professor McGonagall's head disappeared from the fire with a pop and Harry left his office. "Tony!"  
  
"What's up Boss?"  
  
"I've got a job for us. Contact the team, tell them we leave at 0600 tomorrow morning. It's not an official op, so they don't have to be here, I'm asking for your help as a favour."  
  
"I'll them Boss."  
  
"That goes for you three as well." Harry told them. "Who's on monitor duty tonight?"  
  
"Me." Bilius replied, rising from his desk.  
  
"Okay. Romie, head home. Tony, try and contact the team. If you can't reach them in ten minutes, go home and let Bilius do it."  
  
"Okay Boss." Chong confirmed, and then started moving dials on the WWN transceiver on his desk.  
  
Romulus met Harry at the door and the two of them walked through the mainly empty Auror Headquarters together. Romulus didn't speak until they reached the lift. "What's up, Harry? You've never asked us for a favour before."  
  
"I know that, Romie," Harry confirmed. "It's a personal matter."  
  
"The Headmistress is involved though?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Do you remember the stories about my Muggle 'family'?"  
  
"Yeah, the. Dursleys, wasn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Well, something's come up regarding them, and I'd like a couple of the team to give me a hand sorting it."  
  
Romulus paused for a moment to think. "Is it what I think it is?"  
  
"Probably," Harry confirmed. "Will you help?"  
  
"I'm with you, Harry," Romulus told him. "Every step of the way."  
  
----  
  
Harry's team assembled in the Task Force main office at 6am as instructed, there were seven of them - his Inspectors, Romulus 'Sandman' Moon and Blaise 'Dea' Zabini; Sergeants Debra 'Katana' Ling and Tony 'Lacus' Chong; Agents Belinda 'Torque' White and Bennie 'Bullseye' Pantolov; and Bilius Masters, as known as Cruento the Vampire Hunter.  
  
"Ok, sorry to get you here so early," Harry said. "But this is not an official operation so I want to get it over with before our shift officially starts. Therefore, I'm asking for three volunteers to come with me."  
  
"What's up Boss?" asked Pantolov.  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay, I'll try and explain as quickly as possible," he paused for a moment, and then continued. "As you all know, I spent most of my childhood, and the first five summers of my Hogwarts years with my Muggle relatives, the Dursleys."  
  
Everyone nodded to show they understood. "Now, my aunt and uncle were not the best people to grow with. in fact they were - and still are - a textbook example of why Muggles are hated by many in our world."  
  
"Okay, I'm not seeing where this is going, Boss," said Pantolov.  
  
"I'm getting there." Harry assured him. "Now, as I'm sure you know, it is not unusual for close relatives of Muggleborns to produce Muggleborns themselves, either in the same generation, or in a later one."  
  
"So, one of the Dursleys is a wizard?" asked Ling.  
  
Harry nodded. "Dudley's son Maxwell. Thankfully they haven't twigged yet, but he's due to receive his Hogwarts letter in a few years so I want to move on it."  
  
"On what grounds?" asked White, the squad's legal expert.  
  
"Section 13b of the Underage Sorcerers Protection Act." Harry told her. "Under that bylaw, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement may take a Muggleborn, or Wizard-born living with Muggles, into protective custody, providing that a family member - living within the wizarding world - believes that to remain with their current guardians would put the child in danger.  
  
"I am Maxwell's second cousin, and I am positive that he will be in danger once Dudley and his grandparents find out he's a wizard."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me."  
  
"Now that's sorted, I need three volunteers." Harry told them. "Not you, Tony. I want you on comms as usual."  
  
Romulus and Blaise were the first to rise and join him, A minute later, Masters looked like he was about to volunteer, but Pantolov beat him to it.  
  
"Okay. Tony, I'll need Floo Network access just in case." Chong nodded. During the later days of the war, most of the domestic Floo Network had been locked to all but the house owners and authorised visitors. Only the specially appointed Liaison Officers could open portals remotely. It was also decided that Apparation was pretty much forbidden in any place defined as Muggle, except in the most extreme of emergencies.  
  
Harry, Romulus, Blaise and Pantolov left the office and headed for the lift, as soon as they were inside, Harry removed a small transceiver from his jacket and tucked it into his ear, the other three followed suit. "Lieutenant Scar to NSTF Control. Lacus, go you read?"  
  
'Reading you loud and clear Boss,' replied Chong. 'The FRP access protocols are giving me some problems, but I'll have at least one exit for all five of you by the time you reach your target area.'  
  
"Understood." Harry told him. "Lieutenant Scar out."  
  
He turned back to the others, and was pleased to see that all three had their earpieces firmly wedged in their ear. "Okay, here's the plan. Bennie, I want you to take your bike up to Little Whinging, scout ahead. My cousin Jamie is currently on surveillance outside the house. Link up with her and back her up."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Romulus, Blaise. You'll be going inside with me. Romulus, I want you to find Maxwell and remove him from the house as quickly and quietly as possible, Blaise and I will take of any Dursleys present."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"I want to keep this as low key as possible. So no magic unless absolutely essential." Harry told them. "Have you both got your sidearms?"  
  
Romulus nodded, brushing aside his coat so that Harry could see the automatic pistol strapped into a shoulder rig under his arm. Blaise removed one of her pistols, a Colt Double Eagle .45ACP, from its rig and ejected the magazine, pulled back the slide then replaced the magazine and nodded. The gun was returned to its rig.  
  
When they got to the Atrium they exited through a service exit into a carpark, which was filled with cars, only about two-thirds of which belonged to the Ministry or its employees, the rest were entirely Muggle.  
  
Romulus got into the front of the car assigned to the team, a Ministry- owned Ford sedan, and Harry and Blaise got into the back. At a nod from Harry, Romulus started the engine and drove out of the carpark. Harry spoke into his earpiece. "Lieutenant Scar to NSTF Control. We have left Ministry grounds and are heading towards our target."  
  
'Received. Bullseye is also en-route to the target, expected ETA ninety minutes.'  
  
"Understood, standby."  
  
'Standing by.'  
  
----  
  
Mr Dursley rose at seven-fifteen am as usual the next morning, and joined his wife in the kitchen for breakfast. They were alone for the moment, as neither of their children had come down. This was also not unusual. What was unusual, was that the doorbell ringing interrupted their breakfast. Mrs Dursley went to answer the door and came back looking rather white-faced.  
  
"It's the police, Dudley." She told him. "They've come about Maxwell."  
  
The three 'policemen' entered at that moment. "Actually, we're not police." Harry admitted - although as he was still wearing his dark sunglasses, his identity was as yet a mystery. "But we are with law enforcement and we do need to talk to your son."  
  
"Really?" said Dudley. "Why's that?"  
  
"Well, it quite simple really," said Harry, reaching up and removing his sunglasses. "He's not 'normal'."  
  
----  
  
Dudley's reaction to this revelation - and the much dreaded return to Privet Drive of Harry Potter - was characteristically violent. "Get out, you freak! You will not pervert my son!"  
  
"Quite right," Harry agreed. "We won't pervert Maxwell, I never intended to. I will however require him to accompany me so that we may see to his education as a wizard."  
  
"He will not be going with you!" Dudley bellowed. "No son of mine will become an unnatural abomination like you!"  
  
Harry could tell that Blaise was getting rather annoyed, and if he was being perfectly honest she wasn't the only one. So he decided to cut to the chase. "How exactly are you going to stop me, Duddikins?"  
  
Dudley looked a little perplexed at that, but then his muscles tensed and he raised his fist.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not a good idea, Dudders." He cautioned. His right hand went into his jacket and pulled out one of his own sidearms. "Do you know what this is?" he asked conversationally, pointing it in Dudley's general direction.  
  
"It's a gun, Potter! I'm not that stupid!"  
  
"That's a debatable point." Harry told him. "But you're correct. It is in fact a Desert Eagle .44 Magnum. One of the most handguns on the market. Ordinarily, it would enough to blow your head off at this range. But our quartermasters have acquired some interesting ammunition for it. Silver hollow-points filled with Ecrumpet Exploding Fluid. One round from this gun, would turn half your body into very small pieces and would probably have enough force left to blow a small hole through your wall. Understand?"  
  
Dudley nodded.  
  
"Now, where is Maxwell?"  
  
"I'm telling not you!"  
  
"That's a bit stupid, Dudders." Harry pointed out. "I mean, we could just go looking. It wouldn't take that long."  
  
"He's not here!"  
  
"That's a lie," Harry told him. "We've had someone watching the house for the last four days. He hasn't left. Last chance, where is he?"  
  
"Piss off!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay, be that way. I lost my patience." He raised the gun. "Goodbye Dudley."  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
Mrs Dursley screamed.  
  
----  
  
The Desert Eagle clicked as the hammer was deflected by the safety catch. Harry grinned. Dudley nearly passed out from the shock.  
  
"You didn't think I was really going to shoot did you?" asked Harry, then thumbed a catch and his gun. "Now, where is he?"  
  
"Th.th.the smallest bedroom. He's in there."  
  
"Romulus, if you would be so kind?" Harry asked. "It's the first on the right at the top of the stairs." The bald Auror nodded and headed out to the hall. Harry lowered his gun, but other than that, didn't move. Blaise moved to cover the door into the hall. About half-an-hour later, she reported that Romulus was coming down.  
  
Harry nodded and returned his gun to its holster. "Goodbye Dudley. I hope I won't have to see you again."  
  
With that, Harry left the room and Blaise followed him. A few seconds later, the Dursleys heard the front door click shut.  
  
Dudley sagged in relief and defeat and sat back down in his chair. That Potter, he's the cause of everything that goes wrong in my life. Him and that damned scar."  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken a few days. Anyone interested in regular updates on my stories or seeing some images that I've put together of some of the characters should e-mail me with a Yahoo ID at shamrock_holmes@yahoo.co.uk and I'll set you up on my Group. I have a couple of one-shots planned at I'll hopefully be posting within the next week or so. The actual sequel, provisionally entitled Harry Potter and the Next Generation, is currently still in the planning stage but I will try and get the first chapter of that up within a month to six weeks. As always, feedback is appreciated. 


End file.
